In the rain
by MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: CHAPTERS EDITED! Mimiko: 19 yrs old, Patsumi 20 yrs old. What happend when the paths of two wanted criminals and respected jounins crossed? Contains my two OC's and pairing Itachi x OC. Rated M for language, violance and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Rain**

**Chapter 1**

(Naruto fanfiction –contains my Oc's, and pairing Itachi x OC)

EDIT: I've re-written this chapter. My English was awful when I first done it, so I think you'll have more fun reading it now^^. Please enjoy!

**XXX**

Thunder rolled over the forest, accompanied by lightning piercing the sky. Filling the darkness with unnaturally deep shadows. She really hated such weather. They were literally drowning in rain. It kept falling mercilessly since they left the inn and right now, they were both soaking wet, angry and constantly followed by the group of Iwagakure hunter nins.

Red-haired kunoichi looked up into the clouded sky, trying to read anything about the weather, but she knew that nothing is going to change soon. And she didn't want to even think about upcoming fight…

It was when her foot slipped on the wet bark, and she immediately lost her balance. Cursing horribly, she extended her arms, trying hard, to stay on the branch. It was quite far to the ground from here. She grimaced, wiping the rain from her face, but without much effect. Why, whenever they were getting into troubles, it was always somehow her fault? This time, she just couldn't stop her big mouth from babbling, in the worst time possible. And this is how average mission of retrieving some scrolls turned all fucked up.

"You know? You have incredible talent for getting into troubles" she thought to herself. Maybe if she wasn't so loud, she wouldn't draw their attention. But unfortunately, people here didn't have much of warm feelings for Konoha shinobi.

Another string of flashing light shot through the sky almost making her squeak in panic. She hated storms like this. More than anything else.

When her foot lost support again it was a familiar hand, which saved her from falling. Mimiko's fingers dug deep into the cloth of her cloak and pulled her up. Both girls pushed themselves to next long jump between trees. Black-haired woman barely glared at her friend.

- You better stop spacing out like that… You don't want to end with your neck broken, don't you?

Patsumi cautiously returned the gaze. She was more than sure, that Mimiko was seriously pissed off. It wasn't kind of situation she liked to find herself in. An hour ago they were sitting in the nice, warm inn finishing supper. Now rain found its way deep under their clothes, including underwear. And they couldn't even think about looking for shelter. Mimiko didn't want to risk open fight, since they were outnumbered and it would end badly for fragile state off something like "peace" between their villages. So they were running like never in a while, constantly changing directions, trying everything they have, to lose their pursuit. Now, they've turned again, and dive deeper into forest, when thicker leaves provide them some sort of protection from pounding rain.

But Patsumi was pissed off too. Trickles of water was running down her face, hair was plastered to her skin. She just couldn't end up worse.

- Maybe you didn't notice but it's fucking _raining_ here… - red-haired kunoichi mumbled irritatingly. Mimiko shot her only a bored, uninterested look.

- Maybe you didn't notice – she echoed her friend. – But we're followed by hunter nins… You must put your problems to the side…

- Yeah, easy to tell… I've said, that I'm sorry, right? It was just four of them there…

- Oh, shut it Pat… After so many years, you should know that your appearance is enough to draw attention, we don't need your…

- So… it's about the way I look now? – she instinctively build more distance between them, when sharingan glinted in the darkness, but she just wasn't in the mood, to let Mimiko spill all her temper tantrum problems on her, so she acted similarly annoying.

- No, it's about your annoying mouth… You always snap in the worst time possible…

- And this is saying the ice queen, who is always in control…

- Oh, please, just be quiet and make yourself useful… I'm running out of ideas, how to loose them. I thought you also don't want to fight? – they once again turned in place, zigzagging. Second kunoichi rolled her eyes instead of answering.

Patsumi just shook her head quirking her lips and made few quick hand signs. Her chakra flared suddenly and run in every direction like a wave. It wasn't wise to betray her position like that. But it was also the best way to check if they're covering their tracks.

The chakra came back, carrying massage only she was able to read. She gathered all she needed and immediately concealed her chakra again, indicating the new direction of run only by slight move of her head. They shoot forward rapidly.

- Right there, is only two of them running in our direction – she explained. – We should be able to take them down easily… Mimiko? Are you _laughing_? – she asked as her eyes went wide.

With no doubt, her best friend has a wide smile on her face right now. Wasn't she pissed off a second ago?

- I thought you're the expert of sensing chakra here…

- And I thought, you were the serious one here… Stop trying to trick me with your mood swings and tell me already what's bothering you for last half an hour? I know you too long to fell for something so cheap… - Patsumi said, pouting her lips.

- It wasn't a cheap trick, Pat… But well, I just let you find out by yourself…

- Right… I'm sorry, I didn't understand your brilliant sense of humor Uchiha-sama… So? We still have somewhere to run, right? And they didn't close the distance…

- Maybe, but from what you're telling, it looks like we let them to make us think we are running away. The truth is, it's their ground, they know every rock in this forest, so I think they have us right when they wanted… And current weather leaves us in _big_ disadvantage…

- You mean, that I won't be able to help you? – now Patsumi sounded a bit irritated. – I'm not little girl anymore!

- I know – she stated simply. – I didn't mean it in this way… Don't give me such embarrassed look now – Mimiko smirked. – I used to your manner of saying something before thinking… But you should know where is the right time to shut up after all these years.

- Thanks… I'll keep that in mind… And I know you'll be there to save my ass, so I don't… Oh, snap! What is that?

Mimiko just smiled again.

- Told you… I just can't believe you didn't notice them earlier. That's why I laughed. I just imagined you "taking them down _sooo_ easily"…

- Pff… Sorry, but I don't have your ability of sensing him from miles away… Besides, why are you worried? You love to fight, especially when there is no rules to follow…

- Maybe, but not when there is 15 against one…

- Oh, stop being grumpy… You know I'll always has your back and we've been in similar troubles before. We can handle it – she added with a smile. – And if you wanted to say something about _the crimes_ you've already committed, I can only say: yes, and I'm your partner in it. Stop worrying and let's kick their butts!

Mimiko smirked but her only answer was short, ambiguous "hn". Patsumi only narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

- Please don't give me this pathetic sound here… You're not any of your brothers and it simply doesn't fit you… Are you laughing at me again?

- Kind off… - black-haired woman nodded. The other kunoichi simply averted her gaze, to avoid her friend's meaningful smile. She knew she was very close to blush.

**XXX**

They run in silence for a while. After that Mimiko announced, that they were also spotted and lead them in the direction of meeting point.

- Um, Mimi… Just wondering – shouldn't we try to avoid them somehow? It wasn't like we've planned that…

- Are you telling me, that you actually _want_ to stay away from my brother? Please you can joke better than that… Besides, it's pointless. They know that we're not a threat for them. And it's always better to fight together with more than one trusted partner…

Mimiko's hand once more shot forward to catch Patsumi's cloak and keep her on the spot.

- You're surprisingly clumsy today… C'mon and tell me, it's only because the bark was slippery…

- You are an evil witch Mimiko… Why don't you give me rest?

- Cause I love your face when you're embarrassed like that… Come now. The clearing is right there.

Mimiko jumped onto the next branch and then on the ground, landing soundlessly on the wet grass. Patsumi followed her seconds later. She couldn't admit it aloud, but Mimi was right. It definitely wasn't a weather. But it was much stronger than her ability of self-control. Red-haired woman caught herself recently, thinking about events from three months ago. Not only the mind-blowing sex they had, since she knew this feeling already, but also the way they talked just lying close to each other for hours. She realized before, he wasn't complete jack-ass, but it was entirely different from their usual way of stripping each other rapidly, acting on lust and attraction only. However, it was something different to told her, that the thing between them wasn't only physical. After all, she fell asleep on him, showing him complete trust, but also he was there when she got up. Playing with streak of her hair. It was…. so sweet to see it. She found him handsome from their very first meeting, but she never felt so safe with him before…

Yes, she admitted it wasn't only attraction right after that. Not on her part at least. But she couldn't say it aloud. She was too realistic, to dream about deeper romance of any kind. If Mimiko has relationship so low on her priorities list, where it was on his?

"And they teach us – DO NOT let your feelings cloud your judgment…"

She brushed the thought off and got more careful look to her surroundings. Actually she was afraid that getting down here, will just earn them more buckets of icy cold water poured down on them from the clouded sky. But leaves was thick enough to protect them from getting even more wet.

"Like it's even possible!" Patsumi shrugged violently feeling a trickle of cold water, sliding down her nape and past her collar under her shirt. Nasty. She grabbed her hair and twisted it around her wrist, trying to squeeze out as much water as possible from it. It started to get heavy.

Moving on to analyze the possibility of performing her jutsus, she didn't notice that Mimiko wasn't observing only the bushes around.

Black-haired kunoichi was well-aware of her friends feelings and worries. They didn't have to talk about it, she knew her for such a long time, that Patsumi became like an open book to her. She knew exactly, why her friend didn't want to went straight and confess as she would normally do. It was partly her fault after all. Pat knew typical Uchiha personality probably better than anyone else, except for her. She knew perfectly how to "handle" some things, even if it was usually done completely involuntary. On the other hand, it was probably the first time, when her interaction with man reached further then only "few-dates-sex-all-by-my-rules-no-goodbye" scheme she was usually playing at. No wonder she was confused.

But Mimiko was the only person who was able to see how her brother was feeling about it. Yes, she was cautious at the beginning, since she was sure that they'd rather kill each other than work out a compromise. Patsumi didn't make it any easier with her attitude, but strangely it drew them closer instead of pushing them away. After some time of watching them testing lines, she was sure that he appreciated her company. On his own way. If he'd only wanted to admit it, maybe it will move on smoothly. She was sure that they would make a great match. It was their stubbornness, that was preventing them from it.

And no, she wasn't jealous. Not at all. She was actually happy for them. That's why she was able to keep Kisame distracted all night.

Another thunder drummed in her ears. Mimiko moved wet strands of hair behind her ears, her dark red eyes seemed to be bigger and brighter than usual. She scanned the surroundings with every fiber of her being. She knew, how difficult the fight in such weather conditions may turn. She had to be prepared. If she couldn't avoid blood spill, she at least make sure it won't be hers blood on the ground. She wasn't not going to let anyone ambush her, ever again. Her dignity wasn't going to allow that.

- Don't worry so much… - Pat's voice sounded right next to her ear. – This time, I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere. We can do this.

They exchanged smiles and nods. Words wasn't needed.

After not more than five minutes, bushes moved again and two figures dressed in black entered the clearing without making single sound. They approached each other without previous atmosphere of caution. It was almost friendly now. Patsumi saw how her friend's face lighten up, when she saw her brother. In few seconds, their expressions lost their usual sharpness, when Mimiko stepped forward to hug him. Maybe, if Konoha men would know, that she can smile and look like that, they wouldn't be so scared of her breaking their bones on the first date. She herself felt her cheeks flushing, but she immediately slapped herself mentally.

"Who, the hell, am I? Some squeaking teenager? Get a grip girl!"

She made sure, she looked as normal as possible and turned herself toward two shinobi. Kisame didn't look amused when, right beside him, the show of sibling love took place. He turned toward Patsumi, grinning his triangular teeth.

- Why are you sulking witch? – he asked, towering over her.

She was sure, that he was looking for chance to annoy her. But he didn't knew it was pointless. She couldn't be more pissed off right now.

- Go away Kisame – she barked, observing two Uchihas and their silent conversation.

- Oh, and you're angry too? – he wouldn't be himself if he didn't push her again. – What is it about? A little bit of water never hurt anyone ya' know?

- Well, not when you're fish… - she hissed. – Why you don't go enjoy it somewhere else?

- Ah, I see someone has a sharp tongue today… - answered tall man still grinning.

None of them has a chance to say something else, cause black-haired kunoichi show up right beside them. One look of sharingan silenced them effectively.

- Both of you, shut up already – her voice wasn't loud, but it demanded obedience. – Maybe you two didn't notice, but a fight is about to start… A little bit of focus would be appreciated…

-Oh, I see someone else is pissed today… - Kisame wasn't able to finish, cause he felt Patsumi's heel, drowning deep into his foot. He glared down at her, but she was already a few feet away, wearing absolutely innocent face expression.

Mimiko paid him no heed. She grabbed her hair and tied them up, to not let them interfere in battle.

- Well, I hope you two had some plan already? – Patsumi decided to break the silence.

- No, we were busy, admiring your talent for getting us in troubles… Can you check them out again? Try to count them this time…

Patsumi nodded already making correct hand sings. But she caught the older Uchiha gaze, when it was passing her. She stayed focus for a while, searching, sending her chakra as far as possible. Finally she has everything needed.

- About 40, one and quarter mile away… They don't move just waiting. I think it's because we're surrounded… So, what we're doing? Those ANBU knows about what I've done right now. They may strike any time…

- So let them come – Kisame took off Samehada and unwrapped her. Red-haired kunoichi shrugged, feeling the wave of bloodthirsty chakra coming from the sword. She send Kisame teasing smile.

- It seems like she is the only woman who can stand your attitude…

- You're right princess… And you have no idea, how jealous she can be sometimes – he grinned back at her.

- Well, it's not like I'm going to flirt with you in any way…

Another lightning pierced the sky, followed by the loudest thunder so far, announcing that it hit somewhere near. It sends unwanted shiver down Patsumi's spine. She still hoped that the weather will change somehow, but she finally accepted, that it's not going to happen. She didn't want to fight like that, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself. And the last thing she wanted, was him seeing it.

- What's up with you, witch? – she heard Kisame's voice. – You aren't scared of little storm, are you?

She didn't have chance of answering, cause Mimiko's voice cut her off.

- You know, sometimes it's better to just shut up Kisame… You have to keep them checked – black-haired women turned to her friend. – And I bet, he is killing your chakra sensing abilities…

- Yeah, kind off… - muttered the other woman, grateful for a possibility to back off. – I'll be there keeping eye on them. I'll scream if they move – saying this she stepped away, to finally get some peace.

- What have you done, right now? – she heard right in her ear, as soon as she couldn't hear Kisame anymore.

She didn't know how he was able to get so close to her, while she was all alerted, busy with tracking Iwa hunters. It looks like she wasn't seeing him as threat anymore.

"That's why falling in love with _bad guy_, can kill you" her subconscious chirped.

- What are you talking about? – she asked, not sure what exactly he meant right now. She used to the fact, that he liked to frustrate her. It was better to make it clear, though she couldn't believe, he could pay attention on the way she acted.

- Your ability of sensing chakra. How you do this?

She felt how his breath was brushing the skin of her neck. She smiled softly and turned around to face him. Maybe it was a mistake, but she just couldn't be afraid of him. Not anymore. He looked back at her, politely curious. It looked like he really wanted to know.

- I'm an Earth Element user – she explained, wondering why he still was so close to her. – Thanks to my natural ability of chakra control I'm able to send it in waves, through earth, rocks and trees, to scan the surroundings. When it bumps onto something, that poses some active chakra on its own, it comes back to me. It doesn't matter if it's just squirrel or a human, but thanks to the size of the signal I can guess what is it exactly. And knowing the time, in which the signal came back to me, I can judge how far the enemy is. However, I can't recognize like that a specific chakra presence, unless I know it very well – like Mimiko's for example – she smiled softly to her own thoughts. – But all in all, it's very useful, especially, cause it works further than your Sharingan sees. – she finished still smiling.

Again, he watched her for a while without speaking a word. He did that a few times before and it always ended up, with her feeling really embarrassed. She had no idea, what might be so interesting about her. She was used to the men stares, but only when they first saw her.

On the contrary, Itachi found her embarrassment quite amusing. Especially, if matched with her usually fierce personality. But right now he was simply processing, what she told him. And to be honest, he was a bit surprised. Until now, he thought of her as his sister's medical support, not exactly a dangerous kunoichi. It was probably the first time, she shown some strictly combat abilities. Thinking about it, she kept proving him, that she's not just another pretty face, from the first day they met. It was hard to admit it, but he did exactly, as many men before him – judged her by appearance.

- Why the hell, you are looking at me like that? – her voice distracted him from his thoughts. She was looking at him, with one of her eyebrows rised slightly. But before he was able to say anything, her eyes grew wide as she sensed something.

- Oh shit… - she growled, turning around to scream. – THEY'RE COMING!

His Sharingan worked, long before she'd noticed anything. So instead of warning her, he just grabbed her around the waist and jumped back, seconds before the place when they stood was filled with kunai. Some of them had familiar stripes of paper attached.

- Exploding tags! – he heard Mimiko's scream, but Patsumi was first to react. She made quick hand signs and placed her hand flat on the ground. When bombs exploded it was already a solid, stone barrier between them and the blow.

- Just to make things clear… - she looked at him briefly. – I can take care of myself! – she stepped away from him, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

He didn't expected to hear "thank you", but he wasn't sure why she was so mad – what he had done right now, wasn't a thing to be angry about. He almost heard her screaming "there's no need to save me!" right in his face.

- Hey! Are you guys alright? – Mimiko screamed again, looking at her friend.

- Yeah, we're fine! – the answer came. – Go worry about yourself!

Despite everything, black-haired kunoichi smirked a bit. She should expect such answer.

It was the moment when hunters started to show up on the nearby branches. As expected, they were surrounded – there was no possibility to run. Mimiko moved instinctively, taking place behind Kisame.

- Are you suggesting teamwork, little witch? – tall man grinned, looking at her over his shoulder.

- And do you have any better idea? – woman answered with question. – It's not like we have much choice anyway… - she drawn her sword silently. – But, don't expect much, cause I'm going to worry about my butt first…

- Like I could imagine it different… - he interrupted her, without paying much attention, to her definitely not-amused face expression. Mimiko glared at him for a second, then shrugged her shoulders, and twisted her writs sharply, sending few exploding kunai into the nearby tree. The explosion match in time with the sound of thunder coming from the sky.

Mimiko didn't really care about being _paired_ with Kisame. Right, she thought about him as a brutal bully. Right, she hated his heavy sense of humor. RIGHT, she couldn't allow herself to trust him like she trusted Patsumi, so she kept her Sharingan activated. She will face the consequences in the right time. Pat was the one, who got all freaky and over protective when her eyes started to bleed, not her. And to be honest, Kisame was used to fight with Uchiha as partner – she should be able to fit herself to his style.

What was bothering her a lot more now, was the weather – rain still poured down from the clouds, literally like it was buckets emptied on them. It was hard to see anything, except shapes, everything got slippery. Not good – she preferred to be able to follow her enemy movements.

"Whatever…" she broke her train of thoughts. "As long as I'm not going to die here tonight…"

At the same time, eight ANBU members, came out from their hideouts, approaching second pair cautiously. Rest of them still remain in their hideouts, waiting. Everything became still and quiet, only the sound of rain remind them, that time didn't stop.

Patsumi was somehow grateful, for the nasty weather right now. Yes, she still hated this storm. Yes, she was still afraid that she might freak out in front of everyone. But right now, this rain made their cloaks identical in looks. If there was anyone, who might recognize her, it will be better if she wasn't run around with Konoha leaf printed on her back. But, she really hoped there wasn't any of her cousins in the group of Iwa nins. She really didn't want to be forced to kill any of her relatives.

Subtle, barely sensed change in the air, announced that someone casted a genjutsu. She knew who it was, before two shinobi standing in front of them, started to fight each other. Mimiko has similar, just a bit more sadistic expression on her face, when she did that to someone. She also knew exactly, what to do right now. They worked this scheme so many times, that it was printed in her instincts. Quick sequence of hand signs, and she drove her heel deep into the ground in front of her. Rock pillars started to shooting out, building a cage around her enemies. It all happened, before other shinobi was able to understand what's exactly was going on.

Itachi had to admit it – he was surprised. He didn't expect her to act so fast. Right after that came thought that she probably did that move many times before. She actually prepared him a perfectly still target. All he had to do was to make hand signs. In mere seconds, beautiful ball of flames, flight forward, consuming everything on its path. Their opponents, could only scream in pain, when fire covered them. Those cries of agony were awful, air was filled with scent of burning flesh. Patsumi grimaced against her will, resisting the urge of covering her mouth with her sleeve. It wasn't good moment for mental fight with her _ethical_ issues. Next ANBU came down from the trees, approaching, encircling them.

"It's not good… There is too much of them" she murmured to herself in thoughts. She unconsciously took a place, behind his back, preparing another jutsu. She counter striked the stone spears coming from the ground, before they was able to do them any harm.

- Wanna fight with Earth like that? – she smirked. – Well, you have to do better than this…

Another team of eight, close the distance with Mimiko and Kisame. Kunoichi felt a sudden pain in her shoulder, when blue-skinned warrior _patted_ it. She gazed at him, rising eyebrow.

- They really don't know, who they mess up with, right? – he asked grinning.

She actually couldn't imagine him, doing something like that to Itachi, but she decided it's more funny than annoying. So she replied with a murderous grin, matching perfectly his own. He failed, trying to hide his surprise.

- No they don't… - she was still smirking, finishing her justsu. – But, they will see soon, that it was the fatal mistake… - she took a deep breath and send the wave of flames straight on the enemies. She followed second after, leading her sword with mastered precision.

Kisame shook his head in silent disbelief, easily knocking his first opponent. How it was even possible, the two of them could be so different? This whole thing actually gave her fun! That one thing he could clearly see, written all over her face. And this woman tried to kill him, when he called her crazy bitch? He was damn right! Tearing his next opponent into pieces, he followed after his _partner_, to make some more mess. He ignored the blood splashed all over his face when another shinobi, most likely escaping from furious Mimiko, crashed straight on the Samehada.

"Nice… It will be more fun with her, than with him…"

- Kisame, damn it! – the kunoichi barked at him. – Are you fucking coming, or not?

"How nice…" he grinned and swung his sword through two ANBU at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Rain**

**Chapter 2**

(Naruto fanfiction –contains my Oc's, and pairing Itachi x OC)

NOTE: Once again I'm re-writing the chapter. It's my favorite story so far and I'm happy that I'm able to improve it. Thank you for reading it!^^ I'm sure it's not a pain anymore^^

**XXX**

If any of them ever thought, that this fight would be a piece of cake, they were wrong.

Their opponents knew exactly, what they could expect and were smart enough to not risk close-range fight after first of them fell to the ground cut into pieces. That's why Mimiko was more and more pissed off. She was used to fighting while being outnumbered, but she always had Patsumi as a support in times like that. Not that Kisame wasn't useful, she shouldn't be complaining. But, having a rain getting into her eyes every time she tried to look around, didn't help at all to keep positive attitude. When she was with her friend, she could control the use of Sharingan and even turn it off if she needed to. Right now, it was impossible and she already felt a dull pain in her temples. She's going to regret it badly when the fight will end.

She slipped on the muddy earth, while swinging kunai into charging ANBU. She quickly regain her balance and swore under her breath. She had no idea how long they were fighting, but if she already started to get tired, it must have been at least an hour or two. She wiped the water from her face furiously – in times like this it was easy to completely lost track of time. She hoped, that Iwa hunters will understand that no matter what, they don't have a chance. Usually when things turned out like that, she let them go, humiliated but alive. This time, it wasn't an option. To prevent their secret from going public, they had to kill them all here. And ANBU seemed to know that, since they kept attacking them with the same precision and deadly intent from the very beginning.

She swirled softly, aiming the tip of her katana into her enemy's face. The crack of breaking bones was the only sound, that shown it was a deadly attack, not a dance figure. His mask broke into several, bloodied pieces. She turned around, making quick hand sign, sending a small ball of flames straight into her next opponent. While the man was on the ground, screaming horribly, trying to squish the flames down, she saw another one aiming at Kisame's back. Her reaction was instinctive. Another sign, as the string of blue, electric impulse shown up between her fingers. It shoot forward and the moment it hit the opponent's face, he fell to the ground dead. It missed the shark-nin ear for merely few inches, and he looked in her direction openly surprised. But the shock on his face was quickly replaced by those annoying grin. Mimiko practically felt her brow twitching, when he opened his mouth.

- You missed right now, right witch?

- Nope…Unfortunately. I hate backstabbers. – She shrugged her shoulders as his grin widened. She closed the distance, showing graceful perfection in throwing kunai.

- So you just _saved_ my life? Should I thank you right now?

She bit her tongue, to stop the angry retort from coming out.

- Not really… I was just making sure, I will be the one to take your life away… - now she grinned maliciously, seeing his smile fading a little. – But don't worry… For now I still want you to be able to fight. So, no need to be grateful. – she swung a kunai around her middle finger and send it flying with enough force to pierce trough one of the ninjas and stuck into a tree. Kisame did the same, sending the blade a mare inches away from her face.

- Why the hell, did you do that? – she snapped angrily. – You wanted to shave my head or what?

- Shut up witch…- Did anyone ever tell you, how amusingly annoying you're? – he asked, grinning widely.

Mimiko's answer died in her mouth. Only one person before called her "annoying" and even if she promised herself to not regret anything anymore, she couldn't help but feel the pinch of pain piercing her chest. If only he wasn't so stubborn…

- No, _you_ should just shut up… We have work to do… - she reached for her sword and swirl around cutting deep through the skin muscles and bones.

Blue-skinned man simply followed, wondering why she just turned out to be completely like his partner.

The fight continued, the rain was pouring down and they were soaking wet. Mimiko could feel the trickles of water running down her back. The only thing she could be, at least a bit, grateful about, was the fact, that she was to heated up from all the running to feel any cold. And that the enemy ninja finally started to act more cautiously. They probably finally noticed all the bodies lying around in the mud.

It was the time when Mimiko started wondering, how the other two are going. Itachi seemed a bit surprised by how Patsumi was acting, but she never shown anything of her abilities as a kunoichi. She was also sure, that her friend and her brother are quite safe with each other. She even smirked a little, imagining those two fighting together.

And then, through all the sounds of clashing weapons, jutsus rolling over the ground with destructive power and painful screams of agony she heard something else. Another scream. Distant, she was barely able to hear it, but she immediately recognized the voice.

It was Patsumi.

Mimiko's insides turned to ice. It was… just impossible. It couldn't be happening…

Before she was able to think "what the hell" or even make a sound, a sword appeared in front of her aiming for her throat. But before it hit, there was an arm around her waist, and she was flying backward rapidly. Her feet hit the ground roughly seconds later.

- What the fuck you think you're doing? – she heard Kisame's voice as he shook her shoulders hard. – Are you crazy? What…

He went silent, looking at her as she didn't react. Even more surprised, when he saw her sharingan gone, eyes looking past him, unfocused. Scared. He wasn't really pleased, when he had to protect them both again. He was the last person to willingly save anyone, but just imagining what Itachi might possibly do to him if he let his little sister get hurt, made him save the girl again. But she was still looking as absent as before, and he needed her being able to protect her own ass. So he did the first thing that came across his mind – without paying much attention to the possible consequences.

The next thing she actually feel, was the stinging pain in her cheek and her head was flying to the side, almost snapping her neck. And the obviously slapping sound of contact between two body parts. Sharingan flared furiously as she focused her sight, seeing Kisame with his hand still raised from the hit.

Oh no, he didn't…

But what she felt on her face proved otherwise.

- Why the hell did you do that? Are you insane? – she screamed stepping away and cupping her cheek unconsciously.

- Well I could've ask you the same question, witch… - barked Kisame. – Do you want to get yourself killed?

- Hell no! But it's not…

- Shut up! – his chakra flared with silent threat. She closed her mouth, but she didn't back off, biting her lower lip furiously. If he didn't knew better he would say, she looked like the most of women did, when they were very close to burst into tears.

- Just move your ass and fight for yourself… What is wrong with you? Why are you keep glaring at me like that?

- Cause it's not about me, idiot! Patsumi needs help… - a small ball of flames appeared on her hand and she threw it straight in the face of charging enemy.

- Help? – Kisame asked truly surprised, but rising his eyebrows only made him look more beastly than usual. – She couldn't dream about better support, so why…

- Believe me, I have no idea – she cut him off again, earning herself a warning look. – But I have to check it. You can go with me or not, I don't care! – she finished angrily, already turning around and running away from him with her sword prepared to hit with deadly precision.

"Like you left me any choice, witch" he thought, following exactly as he did before. Maybe she sounded like she doesn't really care, but seriously, she demanded obedience. It was all written in the way she looked at him. All Uchihas has that – no matter what, they were looking with the power that made you do everything they requested – with or without sharingan activated.

Mimiko used the chance to focus on fight again, to regain control over her feelings. Moment ago her imagination went wild, and, if Kisame wouldn't saved her, it might cost her, her life. She couldn't allow that. She needed to be focused, to be able to get to them and help.

She drew out a slow breath. She did not let anyone to interrupt her.

The first ANBU found out about it in a very painful way, when her sword slid through his chest and gut, drawing a fountain of blood that sprayed her face. Right next to her, Kisame crushed his two enemies with his Samehada.

**XXX**

Patsumi has to admit it – she was _pleased_. At the beginning she was sure it isn't a good idea to have them stuck together. But fighting together with him was so much alike fighting with Mimiko, that she lost her every objection in that matter. She could do much as she pleased. Even if he simply read her moves before she made them and just adapted to them. She was sure that otherwise, they wouldn't be able to work together so smoothly. Maybe it was also because she was soo pissed right now. Most likely at herself, for causing this troubles, and at the weather, even if she knew it was pointless. But thanks to that, it was really easy for her to use taijutsu this time. She didn't really like it, she preferred ninjutsu to solve problems quick, but now she had to conserve her chakra. She knew that she will need it after fight, since she was the only person in their "team" who knew something serious about healing.

She was greatly impressed by the skills of her partner. She never had a chance before to watch someone so skilled in using Sharingan. Right, Mimiko used it also, but she always limited it to the necessary minimum. She rarely even copied the techniques from the enemy. Red-haired woman understood that it was all because she was trained to act and fight like a normal kunoichi. But no matter what she always loved to watch Mimiko's fight, because of the feline grace of her every move. But she never felt as clumy with her as she was feeling right now. To the kunoichi shame and pleasure, Itachi possessed the same speed and elegance. But maybe because she found him so handsome, his every move was so captivating to her, that she couldn't avert her gaze. Despite the fact that they were outnumbered by Iwa nins, he seemed to be a little bit bored with the fight. She was also impressed by his stamina. After all this time she already felt herself tired, but he looked like he just had a warm up.

"Oh damn…" she thought, countering the kunai flying in her face. "It's not that I should care right now" she punched the charging shinobi straight in the jaw, feeling the bone breaking under her fist. "But I have no idea how they are able to keep looking like nobility no matter what?" she finished her enemy with precisely aimed kick in the midriff, finally knocking him unconscious. Seconds after, she felt the presence behind her, but before she could reach for any weapon, she felt kunai passing her cheek soundlessly. Ninja fell to the ground dropping his weapon and she turned around quickly only to lock the gazes with Itachi. He was watching her too. She smirked at him briefly and took her stance beside him in few seconds. She was happy that Iwa ANBU finally started to understand that they're ones who had the problem not them.

But the moment when she felt her jaw dropping to the ground, was when Itachi reached for his katana. She knew, that as every ANBU, he was skilled in using many types of weapons. But, what she saw was nothing short of magnificent, and the adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she watched a master ninja at his best. When the next opponent striked, Itachi was waiting for him, kicking his current opponent away and whirling around with cloak billowing to finish the hunter nin off. Patsumi watched with morbid amazement as his head fell cleanly from his shoulders and rolled across the ground. At the same moment she felt next of them approaching, and she turned toward them already making the correct sequence of seals.

-I wonder, how are you going to run on this? – she smirked, digging her fingers deep into the mud and pulling up in the way her mother shown her, when she was still a chunin.

The earth started to shake and then it rippled, like a carpet beneath her enemies feet. Iwa nins were truly surprised, and before they could do anything about it, they were losing their balance unable to attack her back. She hit the ground with her feet again, creating stone spears, piercing them trough.

"Told you…" she thought smiling misheviously. "You need to do better than this with earth to beat me."

Time was passing and no one was able to approach them fast enough, to hurt them in any way. It was either his kunai or her fist to break the surprise attack from behind. But she should expect that they will come up with some plan.

The wheezing sound of senbons was masked by the falling rain, but Patsumi was able to detect a tiny spikes of chakra when they were thrown. And she was fully aware that they are most likely poisoned.

- Itachi! – she screamed across the clearing, catching his attention. – Come here, quick! They throw poisoned senbons at us! – before she finished, she hit the ground with her feet and raised her arms, building the stone cocoon around herself. It was enough space for two of them so she turned, to see where is her partner. He still was several feet away from her. Too far… She swallowed thickly, sensing troubles.

The needles started to fall soundlessly from above. She screamed another warning, but then in a blink of an eye, he… disappeared from the place he was a moment ago, turning into the flock of crows. She squeezed her eyes in surprise, and when she opened them again he was already right beside her. She wasn't able to stop the shocked squeak from coming out her mouth. But she pouted almost immediately after she saw the shadow of amusement dancing over his face.

- That wasn't fucking funny! – she shouted even more angry, cause her voice still sounded so girly and scared. – Don't do that again!

- Did I scared you? – he asked calmly.

- Ye… No… It's just… - she felt her cheeks burning hot as she tried to come up with some good excuse. It frustrate her beyond imagination, that she couldn't sound as she wanted to. Why he had such strong influence on her? And he really didn't do anything right now. So why on earth she was acting like this? It was always her to make men do crazy things not otherwise.

- Gosh… - she finally sighed giving up. – Just don't do that… We still have to finish them off… What now?

He didn't answer, but she could swear she saw him smirking. But it was dark around and the water was still dripping from her hair straight into her eyes, so it might be also her imagination. Instead of thinking too much, she just focused on the next justsu. Her chakra swirled, stones that was building their shelter parted also whirling, turning sharp and pointy.

- Ouda! –she ordered as pieces of rock flew in every direction, hitting everything that was in their way. Within seconds, they spread again, each of them facing new enemies. But they never got each other out of sight. Maybe Patsumi didn't have to, but once or twice, before she was able to react for surprise attack, he was already beside her, finishing the ANBU, before he got a chance to touch her. She couldn't really count how many times he saved her ass like that.

After another time, which she couldn't really count, she finally let the sigh of relief from her mouth. It seemed like their enemies finally turned from furious to scared.

"Just in time" she thought, feeling her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She couldn't tell if right now, she was more wet because of the rain or her own sweat. She turned around to look at Itachi. One of the ANBU was definitely too close to him when he was defeated, cause she could see how his kunai sliced through the raven-haired man sleeve. Hopefully, it was just a sleeve. But, she knew it shouldn't be happening. Not to someone like him. She didn't want to lose her time wondering, so she easily avoided the punch, that was aiming her midsection, rewarded her attacker with good, old "knee in the balls" probably castrating him instantly and, in few jumps, she was again right next to him.

This short moment of closeness, was enough to warn her senses. It was her job to find out the smallest disturbing details and come up with the idea what was wrong. And, as hard as it was to read anything from Uchiha posture or expression, she knew that smallest details too well to left them unnoticed. Sensing something serious she turned to him, to take a closer look.

What she could tell from the first look, he was too pale for someone in the middle of the fight. Next she saw his brows drawn together just a bit too much, to take this only as sight of bored irritation. Adding the movement of muscles under his skin when he was clenching his jaw, the question left her mouth before her mind warned her that expressing concern might not be the very smart idea.

- Itachi, is something wrong? – she heard herself, while the fresh memory of her earlier "imprudence" flashed through her mind.

She moved away from him instinctively, when he shot her a sharp glare. He didn't say anything, but she felt like he physically hit her. Anyway he didn't have to, because the way he turned to his opponents made her sure she was right. Some of his feline reflexes were gone. She run after him, finishing one off his opponents, before he turned to him.

- Don't lie to me! – she burst out angrily. - I'm not blind, damn it!

- I suggest you to mind your own business – he replied coldly.

- Like it or not, it _is_ my business – she stated stubbornly and this time she didn't turn her sight away. – I'm not going to fuck off even if you will try to kill me!

He looked at her, obviously not knowing what to say. After a brief moment of eye contact, he obviously decided to ignore her outburst and turned to the enemy again.

Patsumi's eyes never left him. She saw how he is dodging next few attacks, but then without another warning, his steps flattered slightly and he got even slower. She could swear her heart stopped for a while, when she saw he lost his balance and stumbled to his knee.

The horrified scream she heard at the same time, couldn't come out from her dried throat. In next few seconds, several things happened all at once. But the only one she was fully aware of, was when she was lying on top of him after rolling them both over the mud, escaping from the enemy's sword. She felt the blade brushing her skin, but the scratch was shallow and insignificant. She has other things on her mind now.

The man beside her was on his knees already, but she could hear his labored breathing. She knew exactly what might be the cause of it, since she didn't saw him taking any injuries that would weakened him to the point of collapse, so it might be the poisoned senbon from before

- Itachi! - she cried, not even trying to hide her panic as solid block of ice formed itself in her gut. She prepared her chakra to push it into him and look for the source of the problem, but he pushed her hands away.

- I'm fine! - he said angrily, trying to get up.

- Bullshit! – she snapped, now angry, wrapping her arm around his and holding him in place with surprisingly little effort. – Don't try to full me around… - she ignored his glare and placed her chakra infused hand on his chest to make a quick check up. A moment later, when she found out what it really was, her eyes went wide in alarm.

First, she recognized the thing from before, but she ignored it this time, hoping it didn't make things any worse than they already were. She didn't have time to ask him about it know – besides she already did some research and she'd got a few ideas of what it might be. Second thing she caught with her chakra was their biggest problem.

- You've been poisoned! – she stated with quiet urgency, but before she could continue her senses warned her again.

She sprang to her feet, turning toward the ANBU that approached them, pushing a solid portion of chakra into her fist.

- I don't have time for this shit now! – she growled, hitting the ground with all the force she could gather. Earth shook and started to break, pushing the ninjas away. Patsumi decided that she didn't have much of other options and in order of buying them as much time as possible, she collide her forearms protectors together create the shield of solid green chakra that quickly enveloped them. Several kunai that was currently flying in their direction, rebounded from the barrier, completely harmless. She kneeled down beside him again, bowing lower to search his face.

- No need to worry now – she send him a warm smile. – I bought us some time… And don't move – she once again held him in place. – It will only make the poison spreading faster – she once again placed her hand against his chest, catching the trail of poison in few seconds.

But the fact that, she almost immediately recognize it, didn't make her even a bit relieved. Scared rather. She known that poison very well – she used it herself. It was a fairly quick acting one, a very nasty recipe she would say. Affected the most important organs. The bad thing was that she didn't have an antidote for it in her bag. And that it was clear that there was a poison expert between those Iwa ANBU.

No wonder, it was Hamasaki clan member. Someone from her family. Not good. But also she should be able to get the antidote from him. Or her. Just where is he?

She switched her chakra into the healing one. Right now she only wanted to slow the toxin down, to buy herself necessary time. She was scared and worried at the same time – she didn't feel like that in long while. She hoped that Mimiko heard her screaming and will get here quick to help them. Hopefully before her shield will break and she will be in some serious troubles.

She had to put her worries aside and think how to get out of here quick.

"Where the hell you are?" she asked herself, trying to figure something out. She knew that members of her mother's family usually belong to one of two groups of fighters: ones strictly battle-destinated, experienced in using earth based jutsus. Second group was skilled in stealth, assassination and healing. The one that attacked them with senbons must be the second type, so he probably tried to avoid the close combat at any cost. She scanned the nearby branches, searching for the spot she would pick to stay hidden, but being able to attack the enemy at the same time. But she couldn't see anything suspicious.

"Fuck!" she started to feeling more and more frustrated. "We need to get out of here…"

Itachi observed every action of red-haired woman. He didn't expect anyone to act like that, especially her. After all the things she told him, knowing the way she usually acted, he was sure that her attraction to him is strictly physical. But seeing now her worried expression and how she desperately tried to come up with some plan, it wasn't so clear anymore. She turned out to be completely different than he thought.

Patsumi caught his gaze and gave him comforting smile. She moved her free hand from her lap to his temple, brushing the wet strands of hair away from his temples. No matter how scared she was right now, she will stay calm. Even if she was sure that, he is able to see through her and her defenses.

- You should try to slow down your breathing – she stated silently, slipping into her medic tone, cause it was the only thing that could provide her some necessary confidence.

He didn't answer but he kept looking at the woman as her hand was travelling gently up and down the side of his face. He could feel her compassion… And suddenly he couldn't stand it. Her closeness, her touch, the soothing feel of her chakra… She shouldn't act like this.

Kunoichi looked at him, startled as her hands dropped on her laps suddenly.

- You don't have to do this… - he tried to move away and get up, but it looked like his body has completely different idea. Landing on his knees again, he braced himself against the ground, digging his fingers deep into the mud in either anger or pain. Before he bowed lower, a familiar hand appeared to stop him.

- And you should just shut up – her tone remain calm as her firm side provided some discreet support and her hand returned to where it was a moment ago. – Damn Uchihas and their stubbornness… – she whispered more to herself than to him. – I'm not the kind of person you think I am – she averted her gaze focusing it on the ground. – No matter what I'm not leaving behind people that I care about… Now could you please turn it off? – she slipped back into her "medic-mode" running her thumb gently under his left eye. – Sharingan only brings unnecessary strain to your body now…

Knowing that he is not going to win against her in anyway right now, he did as she told him. He should be aware that she is not going to just let things go. She never back off, never shown any fear or expected submission. Even when he almost strangled her, she stood her ground fearlessly. She was able to push his buttons in the way no one ever dared to. She reminded him of all his limits that he thought was long gone. And above all, she proved to him that still, no matter how many years has passed and how much he tried to hide this, he was still a normal human with feelings under all those masks. With her there was no masks needed.

Patsumi looked charmed as his eyes grew darker, until they were the same anthracite black as Mimiko's. "So pretty…" she instantly slapped herself mentally when she noticed what she was thinking about right now. It was highly inappropriate place and time. But, she couldn't stop her lips from quirking with self-satisfaction when she understood that he accepted her help.

But where the hell was Mimiko?

She asked this question in the worst time possible, cause she heard the cracking sound. She looked at her barrier – there was a large split in the surface and it was grooving quickly.

Their time was up. Not good. Not _fucking_ good. They couldn't fight anymore.

- You still have time to run… - she heard him saying as he probably sensed hoe tensed she became.

- Not a chance – she cut him off. – I'm Sarutobi, damn it and we don't give up just like that. Beside it will be a pleasure to play a hero for you – she knew that the joke was lame, especially in time like this, but she needed something to keep her rising fear from bubbling out.

One look at his face, told her that he was also fully aware of why she said so. Feeling that her shield can break in any second, she stood up, facing the waiting shinobi, making herself the last line of defense.

- Katon: Hibashiri Mae! – she heard the shouted order and right before her barried shattered completely, the ring of flames appeared around them. Patsumi released the breath, she wasn't aware she was holding. The block of ice in her hut melted a little.

- Pat! – she once again heard Mimiko, screaming from the opposite side of the fire. – What the hell happened?

- Not now! – she yelled back. – We have to withdraw for now, can you two cover up?

It was the best way of handling things. Mimiko is not going to stop worrying about them, but at least she will make sure that they will finish every ANBU off. She can deal with her anger some another time.

- Fine! – she heard after a while of silence. She could tell that her friend is already pissed beyond limits. – Go, we can finish them off! – when she finished, Patsumi saw the flames parting, making them a safe pass t hide deeper in the forest without being spotted.

Patsumi thanked to whatever gods were out there and without waiting for any indication from him, she kneeled down, pulled his arm over her shoulder and her own around his waist as she stand up carefully. He was actually able to walk on his own with only a little support, so she guided them toward the edge of the clearing to hide between the bushes as fast as possible. In few minutes both of them melted into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Rain**

**Chapter 3**

(Naruto fanfiction –contains my Oc's, and pairing Itachi x OC)

NOTE: Maybe this chapter was far better than the first two, but it doesn't mean it didn't deserve a bit of refreshment^^ Hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you for reading it so far.

**XXX**

For the first half an hour it wasn't really hard to navigate them through the bushes, heading away from the fight, looking for a place to hide for the rest of the night. Itachi was able to walk almost on his own, once again keeping his iron façade in place, pretending that his hand is locked on her shoulder completely by mistake. He was also absolutely ignoring her so far. She couldn't help felling a bit offended after all that happened before, but at the same time she was fully aware that he was trying to keep himself in check. So she let it be, staying quiet, but shooting the occasional glances to her right, checking on him.

"Oh, that's why I hate Uchihas so much sometimes… How you could possibly get anything from them, when they constantly acting, like they have stick up their asses? And Mimiko, I'm talking about you, too…" she thought about her friend wondering if she will be fine. They killed a lot of ANBU already, the other two should be able to finish off the rest of them. But, despite she was repeating it like mantra inside her mind, it couldn't stop her from getting more and more worried. In fact she wasn't so damn scared in a long time. And the thunder that rolled over the forest powerfully, accompanied by the string of lightning, rising every hair along her spine and making her tremble, didn't help at all. She looked at the man beside her quickly, making sure he was too deep in his own thoughts to notice. She didn't want him to know. She was ashamed enough of being scared of something so insignificant as storm – having him noticed, would make her sank deep into the ground out of embarrassment.

She glanced around, searching for anything suspicious. At one hand she was sure that someone will follow them, but on the other she hoped strongly that she won't be forced to fight again tonight. She was tired and she wasn't going to deny it. Confronting enemy right now would only earn her some more serious injuries.

She brush her fatalistic thoughts off, and got back to monitoring her surroundings. No matter what, she had to keep herself alerted, cause she didn't have chakra to waist it on looking for her pursuers.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

Start to think, you idiot.

As she couldn't make sure, that no one is following them, she looked around to find something that could provide them a shelter for the rest of the night. She knew that time acted against her. But as hard as she tried, recovering every scrap of information she ever learned from her mother and uncle, she couldn't find anything. They were in the middle of the thick, natural forest in relatively flat area so it was impossible to find a cave. She could always use her earth based jutsus to create something, but it was incredibly stupid idea. Even with her chakra at full level making a shelter big enough to fit both of them comfortably, would exhaust her greatly. But the huge, hundreds years old trees, got her attention. She heard that some of them are completely empty inside – it would be a good, dry place for rest. She hoped she will find a tree like that soon.

Unfortunately the weather wasn't her biggest problem. As time passed by, it became increasingly difficult for her to guide them through the forest, cause Itachi was rapidly losing his ability to walk. Maybe she slowed down the poison, but it wasn't enough. Patsumi felt, that she was really close to the point of freaking out. She wasn't the master of handling situations like this. Everytime, she got into troubles, there was always Mimiko who saved her. She would knew what to do. But she was alone now – and her best friend could be injured if not…

"Stop thinking that!" she ordered herself. "How this is going to help you in anyway? Get a grip, girl! You didn't become jounin for nothing… Oh, fuck…"

It was the only thing she was able to think about, feeling that she placed her foot over the root hidden under the leaves. She couldn't regain her balance, so they fell, burring themselves in the pile of wet leaves.

"It wasn't funny…" she scolded herself feeling her lips quirking involuntary, thinking about how it must've looked from the side. She caught his arm again as she started to slowly haul them back to their feet.

But when she took the first step forward, she noticed that something is seriously wrong as jolt of sharp pain shoot from her ankle up her calf, reaching even the inner side of her tight. She bit her lip, to stop herself from groaning.

"_Fucking OW_…"

She already knew that this wasn't the best day of her life so far, but it was just plain unfair. She could escape and fight an overwhelming enemy maybe not with ease, but smoothly, and still, when someone has to sprang the ankle on the straight path it was always her luck. Or lack of it.

She walked several feet down the slippery path she chose. Her ankle hurt, but as long as she was able to ignore it, it couldn't be anything too bad.

- Are you alright? – this silent question, sounding in her ear, almost scared the shit out of her. She looked at the black haired man, letting the comforting smile bloom on her lips.

- I wanted to ask you the same question… And yep, it's nothing. – she couldn't remember when was the last time her lies sounded this crappy. - Just few scratches… I'm far more concerned about you right now – as it was before, without bothering to ask for permission, she placed her hand against his chest gently to check his heartbeat. They locked gazes for another long while. Not so long ago Patsumi would pull her sight away in an instinctive reaction for Sharingan threat – she did that many times before. But right now she knew that nothing is going to happen, she was sure – that he won't hurt her.

His eyes were still black, and she noticed – feeling a pinch of satisfaction running through her – that it's easier to read him now. It was also, and she knew that, due to the state of massive exhaustion he was in, but she was able to guess pretty, accurately, what he wanted to say.

- Don't bother – she spoke first, while she forced her chakra to build the protective bubble around his internal organs. – I'm staying with you no matter what… - she let her finger trail the path of dried blood covering his cheek, earning herself another glare. But she keep her eyes focused on the pools of black in front of her and didn't even flinch.

- Mimiko is glaring at me like that, when she is trying to force me to something… And it never works – she withdrew her chakra, hoping that it will buy her some more time.

- So maybe you should… - his breath was now coming in heavy pants and he was grasping her even tighter in order to stay straight. She was sure that his fingers were now bruising her shoulder.

- I know what I should and shouldn't do – she said confidently. – And you should stop talking, if it's difficult… I'll deal with the poison soon – she added, but honestly she didn't knew how she was going to do it. She was low on chakra and all medic equipment she has was hide in the pouches around her hips. Her cloak, backpack and medic apron were all lost during the fight.

Oh, _shit_…

That was the point when she freaked. They were alone, she didn't have her supplies, it was fucking raining… She screwed. She couldn't do anything… She felt tears forming in her eyes.

- Patsumi…

She couldn't tell why, but hearing her name being spoken like this – softly and with a hint of concern, made her blink the tears away, fix her hold on his waits, pulling him closer, and she resumed their marsh trough the forest with renewed determination. Whatever people were talking about her – she was fucking stubborn too. And the years of being kunoichi, thought her giving up was always the worst possible option.

Itachi simply stared at the red-haired woman. She was pushing herself… for him. She was concerned about him. And as much as he didn't want to accept this, her attitude made him feel grateful. And calmer despite the fact that their nearest future didn't seem very optimistic.

But he couldn't tell her that. Not now at least. It will only put more pressure on her and she was already close enough to breakdown. He saw that moment ago.

Watching her, left unnoticed the fact, that her free hand clung to her left tight, sending the trickles of chakra down her limb, erasing the majority of stinging pain. She only hoped that she didn't break any bone.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to her, it looked like someone finally listened to her inward pray. First things she welcomed with a sigh of relief, were thin path probably trodden by a deer. At least it was much easier to walk now.

Another several minutes passed, and she saw the trees dwindling a little before her. The path led them to small clearing. She looked around, and she felt her chest almost snapping under the massive wave of relief and happiness that washed over her. She found what she wanted.

The light, breathy laugh left kunoichi's lips. She looked to her side, meeting the pair of black orbs.

- I found us a shelter – she announced, aware of the fact that her reaction must have been… odd if not simply crazy. She titled her head in the direction of the large tree. It was growing in the middle of the clearing, thick and ancient. Only few smaller branches still has some leaves, which meant that it was dead inside. With her heart much more lighter than before, she navigated them toward the tree. As she closed the distance, she knew she was right – there was a large crack in the bark, so there must be a hollow there.

But before, she was able to take a closer look, somewhere on the periphery of her senses another chakra presence flared sending chills down her spine. One, two… five spikes totally. She could feel Itachi tensing against her side as he sensed it too.

Patsumi felt her throat getting tighter. She was almost sure who had been following them all the time.

And yet, unlike before, she was strangely calm, and she knew exactly, what had to be done. She carefully untangled them, helping the man to sit down and support himself against the tree. But he caught her wrist, before she was able to pull back.

- You're not going to do this… - he said locking their eyes.

Her soft smile was the only response. She twisted her arm free and stood up.

- It's my only option and you know that…

- You always can…

- Oh, don't even dare to say that! – she snarled. – I'm staying and if you want to keep complaining, than just shut the hell up! And don't move! You're not going to fight! – she really wanted to slap him right now for this fucking stubbornness, but she managed to stop herself somehow.

She was the only person, who wasn't scared of yelling at him, despite the possible consequences. But the chakra signatures were getting closer, so she decided against commenting his surprised expression, and reached to take her shirt off. Green fabric revealed thigh black top and all the battle accessories she kept hidden until now. Kodachi behind her back, the small holster on her upper arm, probably hiding poisoned senbons.

- I'm not helpless little girl… - she said with a faint smirk as she turned around to walk away. One last thing he noticed was the fast swing of her writs as she tossed something on the tree. When he looked up he saw a tiny pieces of paper covered with seals. He had no idea, why she needed them.

But he has no time to think about it, cause the five ANBU already entered the clearing. Patsumi walked toward them, slow and calm. On the other side one of shinobi, who was obviously a female also moved. She was also the first to speak.

- I didn't expect to see someone like you, so fond to the rules, breaking them so blatantly… I will be happy to inform our grandmother about it…

It took her a while to link the familiar voice to the correct person.

- Life can be surprising, right Nao? – she asked, letting her favorite arrogant grin decorate her lips. But honestly, she expected to meet anyone, but not her youngest cousin. – It's hard to believe that you've make it for ANBU… - she stated chuckling mockingly. – How old are you? 16?

- Already 18 – the other woman corrected immediately. – And the fact that our grandmother picked you to be her favorite, doesn't mean we can't be good as well!

- It's just me, or someone seems mad here? – she kept her annoying attitude. – Don't put me into grave so soon Nao-chan… Cause you're doing a huge mistake…

- You plan to fight with us alone? You're the one miscalculating here Patsumi – neesan… Go get her guys. But don't kill her!

Red-haired kunoichi waited to hear that. It was actually putting her in a huge advantage. One swift move and he send her senbons flying.

Two men got hit, but they ignore it and kept approaching. She didn't move, just waited.

The toxin kicked in and she watched them clutching their hands to their chests as they fell down to the ground, to never got up again. The other two stopped, hesitating.

- You see? That was just one senbon… Oh, fu-!

She was fast enough to pull out her kodachi and counter the attack from behind. She barely landed, and she already has to jump away again, when the stone spears sprang from the ground.

"Shit! I thought they will be more tired!" still in the air she formed quick hand-signs. Instead of landing, she just sank into the ground like it was the water. She needed time to rework her plan.

The other woman looked around searching and then turned her masked face toward him. She approached slowly, obviously checking if he could attack her.

- You're fast… I was aiming at the pulse point. If the senbon stuck like it was intended to you would be dead already… But it seems like you don't have much time anyway – she turned her fingers around the hilt of her katana preparing for hit.

He was ready to force himself and stand up, but he noticed that pieces of paper above his head started to burn.

- Doton: Tsuri Ribingu no jutsu! – the voice sounded from within the tree, seals burned, and, like ordered, the roots came out of the ground, hitting hard, pushing the other girl straight on Patsumi that was on the surface again. She used the hilt of her sword to deliver a hard blow between her cousins shoulder blades. The woman coughed and fell to the ground, desperately trying to find some air to pull into her lungs.

- How pathetic ANBU you are… - she grabbed the girl by the back of her uniform and sending her on the nearby tree with one well-placed punch.

At the same moment the two others came at her, and she has to jump away again. Her leg screamed in agony when she landed and lost her balance. Happily her instincts was still working well, so the claw-like blades one of them had attached to his glove just brushed her side instead of stuck in there. Another hit she counter with her kodachi. She send another senbons in the air, but they knew already that they had to avoid them at any cost.

Patsumi felt her heart racing in her chest. She was very close to collapse. She couldn't perform any more powerful jutsu, her poisons were useless. And fighting effectively with her sword was not an option too, since she couldn't keep her balance. But there was still one thing she could do…

ANBU once again charged at her, yet she didn't move, not fast enough. But the man was quite shocked that he hit a clone. It disappeared in the puff of smoke, but the real Patsumi was right behind him.

Man screamed as something sharp, but yet unstable, slid though his insides, turning them into complete mess. The blood rushed through his mouth in a wave as he fell to the ground motionless.

Patsumi turned around to the other man a solid chakra extending from her finger. She knew how to turn chakra scalpels – the tool used mostly to perform surgeries – into a deadly weapon. One precise cut and she could slice through the muscles, nerves and organs, shutting them off and causing paralysis.

Her opponent eyed her, before he striked, swinging katana above his head. Right now he was ready to kill her and she knew that. She dropped down, ignoring the stabs of pain that run through her leg and rolled away from her attacker. She tried to attack as well, but she was too tired to be effective. She could hear her heavy breath.

Once again, he was too slow to escape from the blow. She could only rolled away again, but this time, she could feel the blade biting the skin on her shoulder. It could be her head as well, so she shouldn't complain.

She didn't really like that, but she had to risk that injuries to get closer to him, and be able to deliver the deadly hit. So she grabbed her kodachi tighter and this time she striked.

They exchanged hits for a while, until Patsumi noticed that he was still trying to capture her, not to kill. And she used that against him.

She jumped away again, deliberately losing her balance. When he was about to bow and grab her by the hair, she twisted away planting her chakra infused hand into his chest. He choked on his scream when she stopped his heart.

She barely had time to stand up, when she saw katana flying to her face. She dropped her weight down on her healthy leg, her left one trying to shot Nao of balance. Girl avoided the hit easily. Right now she was faster, so the kick in the ribcage was something, Patsumi couldn't avoid.

She tried to use her chakra to slow herself down, but when her back hit the tree trunk, she heard her ribs cracking dangerously. She slid down the tree desperately gasping for air. She could swear, she saw a tiny black spots running through her vision. She grasped the last remains of her willpower and pushed herself to stand up.

- You're indeed as stubborn as your mother… - the younger kunoichi pulled her mask of revealing the face too pretty for kunoichi and a pair of big green eyes.

- You're saying that fighting for what's important to you is stubbornness? – Patsumi smirked wiping a tiny red stain from the corner of her mouth. – I understand now why my mum run away… I would go crazy, if I have to act like you right all the time… Being so stiff all the time must be very annoying, right?

- Do you have something to say? – Nao rolled her eyes. – Cause I really want to finish you off…

- You still don't see it, right?

- See what? You're done… Be nice and surrender, so maybe I'll be nice too and take you to Iwa alive… Why are you laughing?

- Cause I'm wondering if you're this blind of this stupid… _Hakkei… _

The sudden flare of chakra shocked everyone. The air became thicker as Patsumi's chakra started to fluctuate strangely. It looked like it came back, with doubled power. The green, glowing markings appeared slowly on the woman's face. The other one seemed too shocked to even speak. She took a step back, watching her with wide eyes.

- You're kidding right? It's impossible... Wha-?

Patsumi didn't even made a correct signs. Stone spears sprang out from the ground without warning and whenever the other girl landed the new ones appeared. It looked like red-haired kunoichi guided them with thoughts.

- Why are you so surprised? – Patsumi asked, creating a solid stone wall, to protect herself from the wave of kunai, Nao released from the scroll.

- I'm fucking angry! Why it must've been you, the daughter of traitor, to inherit this power?

- I have no idea… - sounded behind her back. - Maybe because green looks good on me? – Nao couldn't avoid the blow, that send her to the ground. Patsumi came after her with serious intention to finish her off.

She was a threat to her secret. She was her enemy now.

She was her little cousin.

And she hesitated a second too long. Nao didn't seem to have the same problem, cause she immediately rolled away, pushed herself from the ground, preparing another kick. Patsumi was too close to jump away on time.

Their limbs connected and red-haired kunoichi heard her own scream. The pain that shot through her leg was overwhelming, and filled her head with white.

"_Oh, fuck_…"

All she was able to do now, was lying on the ground, gripping her pulsing ankle tightly. Nao came closer, small triumphant smile decorating her lips.

- How pathetic… Your own body betrayed you…

But before she was able to deliver the final blow the third person joined the fight. Nao only gasped softly, feeling the blade piercing her through. Just another thing she didn't expected to happen today.

Itachi watched the light fading from woman's eyes emotionless. His body seemed to move on it's own accord. For the brief moment those green orbs looked horribly familiar. He couldn't tell why he did what he did.

Forest around them went silent and still. The sound of rain seemed horribly loud as Patsumi slowly pulled herself together and stood up. He saved her – again. She slowly took a place beside him, every step was marked with pain that made her grit her teeth. Adrenaline started to wear off and she felt every scratch and bruise twice as hard. She could tell what path her blood took, running from the wound on her shoulder. But it was finally over.

She fixed her gaze on the corpse in front of her. And with the kind of morbid amazement, she found out that she can't force herself to grief, even a bit. So why she wasn't able to kill her a moment ago?

- You think too much… - she heard him, answering her unspoken question. It was this easy to read her right now?

She only nodded in response. She knelt down and unlocked the belt that kept Nao's medical supplies secured around her hips. She was sure that she will find an antidote in there. It was an unwritten rule to always carry the cure for your own poison with you.

She stood up in the right time to wrap her arm around Itachi's bicep as she sensed that his body wasn't going to keep up with his willpower any longer.

- You stubborn, selfish, annoying Uchiha… - her eyes narrowed, but seemed more concerned than angry. – What did I told you?

- She would kill you… - once again tonight, he wasn't sure how his actions might be considered selfish, but he wasn't going to even try to understand why she said so. He saw her eyes widened and softened immediately when she heard him. She said nothing, only guided them toward their shelter.

Inside the tree it was enough place for both of them to fit comfortably. The ground was covered with dry leaves and pieces of rotting wood, so it was quite comfortable to sit on. She lowered him gently on the ground and quickly popped the clasps of his cloak, helping him to shrug it off. She crouched down and performed few fast hand-signs, performing simple fire jutsu, Mimiko taught her years and years ago. She created a small ball of flames that suspended itself on natural gases offering a bit o light and warmth. He looked at her briefly and chuckled softly recognizing his family technique. She only smirked at him, trying to avoid wincing as she sat down beside him. She grabbed Nao's bag and searched it, quickly finding the correct bottle. It was labeled, but the symbols weren't similar to any known written language.

Red haired kunoichi caught suspicion in his eyes, so she smiled reassuringly.

- I'm sure it's the right one. Hamasaki clan has it's own way of marking their stuff, to make it useless for anyone except clan members – she explained opening and smelling the liquid. – Yes this is it… - she smiled with self-content. – And besides, I'm, more or less, Hamaski clan member and I'm skilled in reading their labels. Come on, drink it. – she handed him the bottle.

He looked at her for a while, but he took the bottle. It was Patsumi's hand to stop his.

- I didn't warn you… My grandma's cures are effective, but they usually tastes awfully. And they only break the poison and stops it, so you'll have to burn it on your own, which probably takes the rest of the night. It usually have some unpleasant consequences, like fever and shivers, but I think it's not the big price for getting this shit out of you, hm?

He only nodded in response. The fluid was bitter, he could only taste anise in it. It was probably used to mask the true composition of the antidote. Patsumi watched him from the corner of the eye. He looked exhausted and he was obviously trying to hide the pain he was in. She could even see the fine line of sweat running down from his temple.

She carefully moved closer, gently pulling his scored hitai-ate off and placing her cold palm flat against his brow. He was already burning up. He turned to face her, stirring uncomfortably as the signs of fever started to take effect on his body, his dark eyes having troubles staying open. But when she tried to run her fingers down his cheek comfortingly, his hand snapped immediately closing around her wrist. She looked at him, shocked – his grip was painful. Her eyes stung for a brief moment as she understood she is still a stranger, a threat.

- You shouldn't do this… - his voice was thick with pain and almost a whisper. – The wise thing was to…

- Shut up… - she cut him off, dropping her sight to her lap and curling her hands into small fists. – You don't know what you're saying… - she was too tired to control herself and tears, caused both by anger and sadness rolled down her cheeks freely. She couldn't see how openly surprised he was by her reaction. He released her wrist, but kept the gentle hold on her hand. She sensed his gaze, but still refused to look back at him, ashamed by her sensitive reaction to his words.

- Why didn't you run?

-How could I left you there? – she continued, when she was again able to control her voice. – We were in this together… And I can't let you die, even if this is possibly what you desire – she finished on one breath, her own words felt painful to her.

The silence settled between them. They were both confused. So many things happened today, and it was pointless to still pretend that the thing between them meant nothing.

When his fingers went limp around her hand, her head snapped up in an instant, to check what happened. And he wanted her to look at him, so all she saw was his tired eyes.

- Why?

He know, that she understood what he was asking about. But he expected to hear something about being Mimiko's friend. And he really hoped that she will make it only about his sister's feelings.

Patsumi stared at him in silence for a long while trying to find the correct words to use. She, the one, who never has troubles to express her feelings was left speechless for the first time in her life.

- Because I… - she finally whispered, her throat getting tighter as it refused to admit, what her heart knew for a long time. What she even wasn't scared to admit anymore. He saw him tensing visibly as he waited for an answer. Her own heart seemed to pound even harder now, than it was during the fight.

She swallowed hard, trying to find the courage she never lacked before.

- Because I… I love you, damn it… - she furiously wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek.

And Itachi could only look at her. Now when it was clear, he was sure of one thing. It shouldn't be like this. He moved his hand away, watching her darkly and she flinched under his gaze for the very first time. He sighed harshly and looked away from the woman.

But before he was even able to think of what he should say, she leaned forward, gently cupping the side of his face with her small hand. She scented like blood and sweat, and he knew what he should do, but he didn't move.

Her lips were wet and tasted salty.

Her tears felt icy cold against his heated skin.

It wasn't the most passionate kiss they ever had. Her lips moved gently over his, yet it was filled with feelings, she wasn't able to speak about. None of them was. She broke the kiss fairly quick.

- And I can't help it, even if you don't feel the same about me… - she whisper against his mouth, and then she withdrew, turning her back to him and her attention to her injuries.

She tried to pull her shoe off, but it was too painful to do, so she left it there and turned her attention to the tree gashes on her side. When she was done with the biggest scratches, she returned to her injured ankle. After few minutes of struggling, she finally was able to take the damn thing off. She hisses audibly as she pulled her knee-length sock off. If a gentle touch like this caused her so much pain, than how she was going to examine her leg? The only thing she dreamed about right now was a little bit of privacy.

Unfortunately, the hollow couldn't provide her such luxury. She knew he was watching her all the time.

- It will be worse before it get better so you should try to take some… OW! – she groaned, when she tried to carefully check on her ankle and she only released that horrible pain again. Her leg was swollen and she only hoped that he sound of cracking she heard a moment ago was leaves she sat on, not her bones.

She was really grateful to Itachi, that he respected her need of being alone and unbothered.

But what he could possibly tell right now? He couldn't even name what he felt correctly, not to mention about saying anything she would accept. That's why he only watched. She irritated him, when she crumbled his ability to control like it was made from paper not steel. She dared to play with him in so many ways, she crossed the lines so many times. She was complicated, somehow crazy being, talkative and cheerful to the point he couldn't stand. Yes she was impossibly attractive, but it wasn't something that he paid much attention to. She consisted mostly of things he never appreciated in people, yet he learned to find her presence as pleasant.

She made him care again. Not like Mimiko did, she was family after all. Red-haired kunoichi was something different.

Maybe that's why he couldn't stand the sight of bloodied bruises along her spine, when her back connected roughly with a tree.

She picked a tin container form Nao's supplies and covered her ankle with a heavily scented ointment, which should at least reduce the swelling and pain. But she was already sure that she won't be able to keep up with them tomorrow.

She moved to the gash on her shoulder, since she couldn't do more for her leg. She reached to check how bad it is and her hand came back dirty and sticky with the drying blood. The wound was long and too deep to just left it if she didn't want the nasty scar on her shoulder blade. She tried to channel her healing chakra, but her reserves were completely dry and she ended up felling not only deadly tired, but awfully nauseous too.

"I guess we're going for the scar this time… It's not so bad" she tried to cheer herself a bit, as she soaked the piece of cloth with the correct potion.

It was taken from her hand before she was able to run it over the wound to disinfect it.

- I told you, you have to rest – she really tried to made it sound like a complain, but she failed miserably.

- So do you – it was his only answer, as he pulled her wet hair over her shoulder away from the wounded area. Taking her silence as allowance, he carefully cleaned her injury. He could feel her skin tremble under his touch, but she didn't make a single sound. He couldn't see her face, but he was sure she was biting her lip all the time.

He took his time to run the cloth along her spine when the most of bruises were. Finally he wrapped her wound with a strip of bandage she handed him.

- Thank you… - she muttered, giving him the most honest, comforting smile she could put on her face right now. But he already moved away and wasn't looking at her. She guessed correctly that her grandma's antidote must've started to kick in.

She pulled the thin, wool blanket from her cousin's bag, and sat beside him again. She gently brushed the damp hair away from his forehead. His was starring at the flame, but his eyes were strangely unfocused.

She understood, how bad it really had to be, as he didn't resist when she moved him and placed herself beneath him so now his face were resting against the hollow of her neck. She spread the blanket and covered them both as much as possible. It was important to keep him warm for the rest of the night.

And still she sensed him tensing, when she wrapped her arms around his. She couldn't help but frown.

- I know, I'm pushing it too far probably, but we're damn alone here… And you should try and relax…

He didn't answer, but he didn't move as well. So she let it be and just fixed her position a bit, trying to avoid lying on her injury. The lay still for a while, but being so close made them notice the finest changes. Patsumi was sure, that he stiffened even more to hide the shivers that was running through his skin because of the fever. His body felt hot against hers, but she knew that sick patients, if she could even think about him as one, usually are freezing. She run her hand slowly down his back, in the instinctive wish of giving him some comfort.

"_And I can't help it, even if you don't feel the same about me…"_

He repeated her words in his thoughts over and over again. Wondering how it could happened. He was ignoring her, toying with her feelings just to watch her struggle. He remembered as he hold her by throat, his fingertips digging deep into her skin, but still she only stared in response.

"_Or what?"_ was her bold reply, despite that she was fully aware that he might kill her at any second.

But she also told him she hate him.

Why he was thinking about it now? His head was spinning and he felt strangely heavy. It had to be the antidote.

It certainly did got worse as time passed. And it came without warning. He suddenly felt like his blood turned to liquid fire, and it twisted his insides as it was burning the poison. He certainly didn't expect something like that.

The soft arms came around him, stopping him from rolling away. Her hand stroked his hair affectingly.

- Shh… - her soft whisper huffed against the tip of his head. – It's fine… It's going to be just fine… I know it's awful, but it will stop soon…

It took a while, but finally he relaxed under her touch and leaned against her fully. She welcomed the feeling with a tired sight. She knew it was only because he was tired and sick. She would never be able to earn herself such a trust from him. Her eyes stung briefly when she realized, that…

… He doesn't love her back.

But she was too tired, mentally and physically, to think about it. She stared at the ball of fire and slow movement of flames finally lulled her into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Rain**

**Chapter 4**

(Naruto fanfiction –contains my OC's, and pairing Itachi x OC)

NOTE: Another majorly edited chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one too^^

**XXX**

Storm didn't seem to end soon. Their fight too. There were still twelve of them to defeat, and now, when both sides were tired the number of enemies meant a lot.

When Patsumi and Itachi hid in the forest, Mimiko withdrew her flames. It was unwise to unnecessarily waist the chakra, she desperately needed. Maybe she had Kisame to help her, but it didn't mean she felt comfortable in anyway. She already felt a dull pain getting more intense in her temples and she was sure that she overused her doujutsu too much this time.

"_Shit, it's going to hurt like hell soon…"_

But worrying about it now, wasn't the smartest idea. They were so close to success. Getting distracted right now was not an option. She wanted to end this as soon as possible and…

Her thoughts escaped to her friend and brother, wondering if they're fine. Patsumi scared the shit out of her with this scream and then leaving without explanation. Where they were now? Did they found shelter? Were they safe? And what the hell happened exactly? She let the questions run through her mind, but no answers came to her tired mind. God, she only wished for the fight to be over.

She acted on instincts only, when she heard the whizzing sound of coming blade. She crouched down, dropping her weight on her right leg and looking up searching her opponent, only to find unwrapped Samehada passing dangerously close to her head. It dug into the masked ninja body with the wet, cracking sound, spraying the blood everywhere. He glanced down at her, baring his teeth in a wide grin.

- Hey witch… Don't make it so damn hard…

Black brow rose questionably.

- What the hell do you mean?

- Keep your ass checked – he answered still grinning at her.

"_Keep my… What?"_

She felt that something boil inside her. Something irrational, but stronger than any reserves of self-control she actually had.

- WHAT! – she barked out, the anger in her crimson orbs made shark-nin grin fade a little.

- C'mon witch… Why you're so pissed?

"_Exactly why?" _her subconscious repeated the question, but she was just too pissed off to logically process it.

When she saw the attacking shinobi right behind blue-skinned warrior, she was almost grateful for that. It saved her lots of troubles, answering his question. Safe ground of fight – she didn't need anything else right now.

The kunai appeared in her hand faster than anyone could notice.

Kisame couldn't stop his eyes from getting slightly wider as kunai whizzed past his ear. Close enough for him to feel the stinging contact of steel and skin.

- What the…?

But black-haired kunoichi was already passing him by, aiming her katana into the opening she somehow managed to see.

"_Uchihas"_ he let the grin on his lips again, as he looked down at the dead body pierced with a kunai. _"Always in control, huh?"_

He ran after his partner, prepared to swung Samehada at anyone who came up at him. He felt content if not _amused_, fighting with the kunoichi. She required only effectiveness from him, offering the "no-hold-back" way of fighting, which was so rare to see. Even Itachi always restricted him to act as it was planned, granting no free space, no matter what.

No fun.

And he didn't have so much bloody fun in a long time, as he had now with Mimiko.

- I think I should steal you more often, witch – he snickered murderously as she turned to eye him.

She obviously was still angry, cause she didn't grinned back like she would not so long ago.

- Guess, you're not gonna stop acting like a pussy?

Anger flashed thought the crimson eyes as they scanned him. For a brief moment she looked like she wanted to swung her sword at him. But, she decided against it and withdrew the emotion from her face, leaving only a bored irritation.

- Guess you're not gonna shut the hell up? – she parroted his question quirking her lips in a grim smirk. – I thought, I was the one lacking focus here?

- You said it yourself.

- Kisame, watch your mouth – the woman hissed, but her voice didn't carry a threat or anger.

- As you wish, witch – was his only reply as they were forced to escape in different directions, avoiding the blow that ripped through earth with destructive force.

**XXX**

The pain tore through her right arm like a hot knife, making her fingers shook and loosen their grip on the hilt of her sword.

Her katana rolled off the ground, as she stared at her trembling fingers in disbelief.

"_Not fucking _now_…"_

It was the last thing she needed. It was almost over damn it…

Another wave of pain run through her upper arm and lower, drawing a low, pained groan from her mouth, before she was able to push it back down her throat.

There was no way she was going to let anyone see her weak like that. Especially not Kisame.

Sharingan warn her in time and she rolled away from the kunai charged in her direction. Not getting up from the crouch, she reached and gripped her sword. But her fingers felt numb and stiff and she wasn't sure if she really hold it or not. But she ignored her better judgment when it told her she isn't able to fight.

"_Like I care anyway"_ she almost let herself to grunt it out aloud, closing her hand around the hilt tighter until she felt her sharp nails digging into her palm.

A short impulse of different pain allowed her to clear her mind a bit.

She sprang up to her feet and clashed weapons with her enemy, that only earned her another jolt of pain through her arm. Her opponent seemed to read discomfort on her face, cause instead of pushing her away, he aimed a kick in her shoulder.

She was the one to retreat first, if she wanted to save her arm from further damage. They swirled in opposite directions and right now, it was a matter of seconds to deliver a next blow.

It was a matter of who's fingers will turn faster on the hilt.

"_Not likely happen…"_ she thought long after she was sure, it won't be her fingers. The pain kept rolling up and down her arm and she wasn't able to lift it up, yet alone did such simple thing with her fingers. Despite gripping every scraps of willpower into making any kind of movement, her hand only jerked weakly in response to all her effort. She instinctively close her eyes, expecting to feel the blade coming through her.

The blow never came.

Her eyes fluttered open, only to see Kisame coming out of nowhere, gripping the attacking shinobi by his vest and throwing him onto the nearby tree with a superhuman strength. Ninja crashed into it with a dull thud and the way his head snapped from his neck proved, that he wasn't going to move anymore.

- Fuck it, witch… - grunted Kisame from somewhere above her. – You're a dammed drag…

She didn't lift her eyes up, only curled her fist tighter in an attempt to stop the offending trembling of her limb. With no real effect, which only irritated her further.

- So don't bother… I can take care of myself. – she didn't like the fact that her words sounded more defensive than offended.

And Kisame wasn't an idiot. He noticed that immediately.

- But it look like you _can't_ – he said ignoring her glare, making his point with a short look at her arm. This made her only drawing her sight away, unable to make any retort, intelligent or sarcastic enough.

She was pulled back to reality when she was hauled back sharply by the waistband of her skirt.

"_Fucking awesome…"_

They landed and Kisame looked down at her absolutely oblivious to her cold glare. He knew that her pride was hurting, but he ignored that and the murderous aura radiating from the girl.

- Give it a rest, witch… Do you have any idea what is going to happen with me if something will happen to _you_?

- Like I care… - she hissed, gritting her teeth harder to stop another painful groan.

- I know you don't, but I _do_… - for a moment the anger was more audible in his voice, as he watched her from above. – And I don't want my brain to leak out my ears, when Itachi will get me, for not keeping an eye on you…

- That's not funny…

- I'm not joking. You Uchiha's are a damn pain in the ass most of the time… Especially when it comes to anything you hold dear. Or your dignity issues – this time he grinned at her.

Mimiko shot him another glare.

- Dignity issues? – she repeated, forcing herself not to smile, but the corners of her lips twitched a little. Kisame only grinned wider in response.

- Or whatever you call it – he shook his shoulders as he swung his large sword at the coming ninja. Blood sprayed everywhere again. It was on her face, clothes, in her hair… She felt it everywhere. Thick and sticky.

She fell in step beside her temporary partner.

- Why I can't imagine you, telling this to my brother?

Her smirk was greeted by wide, toothy grin from the other ninja.

- Look at me witch? Do I look like someone interested in committing suicide?

- One could wonder, how someone like _you_ could be afraid of him?

- Piss him off and you'll see… Oh, wait I forgot that he can't get angry at _you_.

Mimiko only quirked her lips in response, shifting her focus to the remains of fight, they still needed to finish.

- Mind if we get the job done before we'll continue this friendly cheat-chat?

- I was just waiting for you to start fighting again…

When the lasts of Iwa nins decided that it's time to run it was already too late. They chased them down and finished them off mercilessly. The last screams died in the sound of thunder rolling over the battlefield.

And then it became quiet.

So quiet, that the rain seemed offensively loud to her ears. She closed her eyes, rubbing her thumb and index finger along her forehead. Releasing a tired sight, she glanced briefly at Kisame. After a while he looked back at her.

- Guess that it's over…

- Yeah… - she muttered, not really aware, that she said this aloud. She felt like a piece of shit and all she wanted now, was to curl up somewhere and slip into a blissful unconsciousness for at least few hours.

But her wish wasn't going to be granted, not yet at least.

- Witch? – the low, deep voice interrupted her thoughts. – I've asked you about the plan. You're the thinker here, right?

"_Man, give me rest…"_

She almost let the words came aloud from her mouth. But he was right. She forced herself to focus again. She didn't like the fact, that for a while she couldn't force a coherent thought into her brain. Finally she crouched down, copying the sequence of seals she learned from Patsumi and clasped her palms against the mud. They both watched the large hole appearing in the ground.

- I think I've seen this before somewhere… - shark-nin tried to joke, but black-haired woman's lips only thinned into fine line at his attempt. But she said nothing, just got up and wiped her hands in her cloak.

- Throw the bodies in – she ordered. – I'll find us some weapons. My holsters are empty…

With these words she turned on her heel and walked away. Kisame tried not to notice, how she was moving her wrist to work numbness from her arm. He could pretend, he don't give a shit about it, but it sounded suspiciously like a lie. But saying anything would only earn him some serious pain, so he let it be and grabbed the nearest body by the legs.

Silence settled still between them, as they focused on their separate tasks. Mimiko wandered through the clearing, picking up and cleaning all the weapons she thought, might be useful in future. She continued her task, occasionally glancing back at Kisame, until she filled up the bag she took form one ANBU.

Her steps guided her back to the circle of burned grass. She didn't know what she exactly was looking for, but she hoped for something that would help her guess what happened here. But she found nothing, except of Patsumi's hairclip, half buried in the mud. Seconds later when her eyes skittered across the clearing, she noticed neglected medic apron and several feet away a mass of black cloth, which occurred to be Pat's cloak.

"_What the hell happened here?_" she wondered, but again she couldn't read anything from the muddy earth.

She felt another jolt of pain and she rolled her shoulder to chase it away, but without much effect. The feeling remain locked into her muscles, numbing her fingers and severely pissing her off. She wasn't going to tolerate it any longer. Slipping hand into her pocket, she retrieved a small, glass vial and took out two white pills. She didn't like to take painkillers, but didn't really had much choice now. She was sure that her arm is going to drive her insane soon.

Thanks to Patsumi's knowledge, the pills kicked in almost immediately, alleviating most of her pain. She also felt a little less tired at the same time.

She twisted her wrist carefully in every direction, working out her sore muscles. For now, it had to be enough.

Clean the mess. Find them. Go to sleep.

- Hey witch! – Kisame's voice came to her from the opposite side of the clearing. – What about coming back on earth? – she could detect that teasing grin in his voice.

And he couldn't see her, so she let the slightly amused smile ghost over her face, before it stilled again under the mask of tired irritation. She throw the bag over her shoulder and tried to dry her hair a bit, but without much success. It was still raining.

She watched carefully her surroundings, to find out anything they should cover up, before heading out. She was sure that after Iwagakure find out what happened, and that will be a lot sooner that she wished, they will send at least doubled number of hunter-nins searching for them. But if they will cover their tracks and stay out of busy roads, they should be fine.

She closed up the remaining distance between her and blue-skinned ninja.

- I seemed that I finished – she kicked the nearby body with enough force, to send it straight into the hole. Kisame already fitted almost half of the corpses there.

She caught his gaze as she was kicking the next body in. It swept lazily over her entire right side in attempt to appear accidental. But she was able to see through such a lame trick.

- Why the hell you're looking at me like that? – she frowned slightly, but made her voice sounding more bored than irritated.

- Nothing, just glad you have your sharp tongue back in place, witch… - he answered, but Mimiko immediately sensed a lie.

But, she was too tired to start the "I-can-see-through-bullshit" explanations with the shark-nin. So, she just muttered something under her breath and threw the bag at him.

- Take what you need and get back to work. We need to move as soon as possible.

They were done in about half an hour. After Mimiko's jutsu closed the earth above the corpses, there was only a bloodied earth was the only thing that left from the battlefield. Mimiko looked up in the clouded sky. It didn't look like the rain was going to stop soon and it should wash the rest of the mess away before the sunrise.

-We're done… Let's go find them now...

Kisame only nodded and they turned around to disappear in the forest. They passed the tree line when Mimiko reminded herself about one more unfinished business.

Kisame gazed at her with the corner of his eyes, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the hit. Which was hard enough to send him straight on the nearby tree as kunoichi draw the heel of her palm into his chest. Seconds later he felt her arms pressing his into the trunk.

He was ready to admit that the black orbs he was staring in, carried a lot more of the murderous urge, than the crimson one ever could.

- I almost forgot about something… - she hissed, low dangerous sound carrying an obvious threat. – Let's make things clear… However I'm grateful for saving my ass tonight, if you ever hit me again… if you even think about it… - she marked her every statement with effective pause. – Then I'll rip your dick off and force-feed it to you – the smirk that decorated her lips might be described as… disturbing if not scaring. – And then… I'll eventually kill you – she finished as her smirk widened briefly into a very nasty smile. – Are we clear?

Kisame held her gaze without flinch. He was used to such looks. And as much as he knew, that he should play it safe, he just couldn't miss the chance. Damn the consequences.

When he grinned back at her, her anger faded a little and her face betrayed surprise.

- You have a strange way to thank people for help – he snickered. – But anyway, you're welcome witch… After all, tonight we were partners, right?

Mimiko stared at him baffled.

Whatever will happen now, it was worth it, just to see her face. She looked like she couldn't decide what she want more – to hit him or to laugh.

After a brief, tense moment she chose the latter.

And hell, he never thought, they can laugh at all. Yet the sound came out naturally, soft and bright. He could only stare in disbelief. He never was interested in women altogether and now he couldn't look away.

- Careful witch… - he decided to turn this strange feeling into mock-comment. – What you're doing now is kind of naughty…

The small frown didn't make her smile disappear. But, she push herself off, shaking her head with a quiet chuckle.

- You're a serious pain in the ass… Now move…

Kisame leaned away from the tree trunk and followed her, as they both disappeared behind the curtain of shadows and rain.

**XXX**

Patsumi was fully prepared to wake up alone in their shelter after everything that had happened last night. To her surprise, it wasn't a sunlight or a birdsong that woke her up. She stirred under the movement of the warm body pressed against hers and the soft breath brushing lightly the skin on her neck.

She felt her skin prickling at the sensation and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to convince herself that she shouldn't be affected.

However her instincts remained stronger than her ability of control.

"_Shit…"_

She let out a tired sight and the moment she did so, she went very still. She could swear the tension almost took her ability to breath.

She waited for his eyes to open and for the violent shove that would follow, forcing them to separate.

She waited… And nothing happened. He didn't move.

She exhaled slowly.

Her fingers moved, as on their own free will, tugging gently into the black, silky strands of Itachi's hair.

They lied almost in the same position they've fallen asleep. She wouldn't really mind, if her body wouldn't feel so numb. She moved her leg slowly, trying to roll over the tension, but was granted only with a painful twist of muscle in her left calf.

"_Damn… it's time to move…"_

She weighted her options carefully, before draping her fingers cautiously around his shoulders. She didn't know how, but she managed to separate them. And he still didn't move. Her brows came together in a frown, but her expressions smoothed into concern almost immediately. It was more due to the fact that he was tired and affected by her antidote, not because of any stealth on her part.

She sat up and rolled her shoulders, wincing briefly as the movement came across the fresh wound. She didn't really noticed what her hand was doing, until her fingers ghosted along the Uchiha cheek.

She snapped her hand back sharply.

"_Stop. This is not going to lead you anywhere…"_

She settled with pulling up the blanket a little. She stared at the sleeping man for a long while, before she finally pushed herself up. She tested her leg slowly – it wasn't bad when she wasn't placing all her weight on it. She sighed at her own stupidity and limped outside, searching for some fresh air.

It was damn cold outside. She felt every hair on her body rising from the chill. The clearing was hidden behind the thick curtain of mist and she couldn't make the tree line, even if it was not more than 30 meters away from where she stood.

- Crap… - she muttered to herself, rubbing the skin on her arms to channel a bit of warmth in, already regretting that she lost her cloak somewhere. – And I thought it will be at least a little bit better than yesterday…

She sighed again, supporting herself against the tree and reached to one of her pockets to retrieve a pack of cigarettes. The box was smashed, but somehow it's contest was almost untouched. And she needed nothing more than easy distraction right now, so she retrieved one, lighting it up with a spark, Mimiko showed her how to create, and took a deep breath, enjoying the smoke rolling inside her mouth and lungs.

She let the smoke out and watched how the white string blended with a mist surrounding her. It was a perfect match to what she was thinking… or wasn't thinking right now.

"_I thought I couldn't make things more complicated…" _

She smacked the back of her head against the bark, closing her eyes and taking another breath filled with toxin. She shouldn't say anything at all…

That would spare her this horrible pang of pain twisting her insides, each time, when she remembered the way he was looking at her last night.

If she would keep her mouth shut, she could at least feed herself with illusions a bit longer. Stupid, but it would be more pleasure than pain. She almost felt sorry for the men she rejected for all this years, living them only with hurting pride.

"_And look who is suffering from rejection now…"_ she smiled sadly, letting another thread of smoke roll between her lips and outside. _"Karma is a bitch…"_

She stood quiet for a long time watching the shifting mist, thinking about nothing in particular. How all of this could even happen? She should be able to predict such outcome…

Her eyes flew open suddenly, when scared, cawing bird shot from between the branches and flew up, disappearing in the sky, carrying away it's panic. It was enough to stir every nerve in the kunoichi body.

"_Not the hell again…"_

However her tension eased almost immediately, when the familiar chakra signature brushed her senses. She let out relieved sigh and pushed herself away from the tree, walking to met them halfway.

As soon as she could make out their shapes in the thick vapor surrounding them, she made a gesture, indicating them to keep quiet. She could see how black-haired woman hissed order to the blue-skinned shinobi. To her rising surprise he just obeyed, without even a mocking grin as an answer. A lot must have happened last night, she guessed, adopting a small smile on her face and waving her silent greeting.

The way Mimiko's eyes scanned her, narrowing at the corners with unspoken concern, made her feel more than a little uncomfortable. She knew her friend was seeing far more then only physical injuries. But she returned concerned gaze anyway, fully aware of the fact that the other kunoichi can read her like an open book now.

Kisame interfered their deadlock, patting the smaller woman in the shoulder which almost made her groan in pain.

- Well princess, you look like shit… - Kisame grinned, once again oblivious to the death glare, both women shot him this time. – Hope you at least made them look similar.

Patsumi's lips curved slightly at the corners despite the fact that she tried to look offended. She took a step away, putting her hurting shoulder out of reach.

Mimiko saved her the troubles of answering.

- What did I told you about keeping your mouth shut? – she eyed him warily, crimson glinting between her half-closed eyelashes.

- You should know me that much already… Not happening anytime soon.

- Unfortunately… - the woman muttered, exchanging glances with her friend. Patsumi caught the message and plant the heel of her good leg into the ground, creating the makeshift grave, without making a single hand sign.

- I guess, you just need some entertainment – Mimiko picked her thought again. – You can clean the mess if you're bored – kunoichi sealed her face in uncompromising expression and was once again obeyed without one unnecessary word. – Besides, we need to talk in private.

- Whatever – tall shinobi shrugged his shoulders. – I'll be gathering bodies if you'll need me…

- Just stay away from the tree – Patsumi cut in, eyeing him intensively. She didn't say anything else – honestly she wasn't sure what to pick as the possible "why" reason.

However he seemed to get her point cause he grinned and turned to walk away, waving his hand dismissively.

- Don't worry princess I will… Don't wanna your little hands turn my guts into bloody mess…

Patsumi frowned, but didn't bother to make any comment. She turned her attention toward her friend again. Mimiko was already staring at her, dropping her blank expression into open concern. Her voice also came out a lot softer as she trailed her finger along the strip of white wrapped around her shoulder.

- Are you alright?

- Yeah, just tired – the other woman nodded, but she knew the Uchiha is not buying this for a second. However she didn't say anything just handed her, her supposedly lost backpack, apron and cloak, everything neatly folded and cleaned of most of the dirt.

- I've spotted a stream not so far away, we can clean ourselves bit – Mimiko spoke calmly as she already started walking. Patsumi followed with a minor difficulty, but another woman noticed that immediately and slowed down her own pace.

- What happened? – she asked, glancing down to her bandaged ankle.

-I tripped… - redhead muttered, pouting as she saw a slight smirk curving her friend's lips upward. – Over the root… But I think it's just sprained. Wait… Weren't you wanted to talk? – she asked, trying to turn the conversation away from this somehow humiliating event.

Mimiko's eyes darkened noticeably and other woman regretted asking this question.

- I still do – black-haired woman answered. – Have you got some cigarettes left?

Patsumi stared, momentarily shocked by the request, but she understood without further explanations and reached into her pocket. If Mimiko was tensed enough to ask for such distraction, she wasn't going to say "no" to her.

Moment later, both of them were inhaling the smoke.

- Damn… - Patsumi sighed, releasing the string of smoke into the air. – I didn't expect the last night will be so, fucking, hard… - she took another breath letting smoke rolled along her tongue.

- Yeah… – Mimiko agreed quietly, closing her eyes tiredly.

- You fine? – Patsumi asked immediately, watching the dark shadows under her friend's eyes. Why she didn't noticed them before?

Mimiko smiled a little as she expected her question will be asked back.

- And what do you think? – she asked back, wanting to ease the tension that gradually build between them as they were circling around the delicate topic.

- That you look like crap – was the blunt reply followed by smirk as faint as her own.

- Thank you – black-haired woman replied, exhaling the smoke.

**XXX**

The water swirled and twisted, as it run around her feet, cooling her aching ankle. A comfortable silence fell between them. Mimiko was crouching down behind her, focused solely on stitching her wound. Patsumi tried not to wince as she felt the needle digging in and out of her skin.

Reassuring Mimiko went surprisingly well. Patsumi expected her friends to demand answers she couldn't give. But another woman seemed to settle with the explanation of poisoned needle followed by detailed description of her battle with ANBU. After that both of them washed themselves, at least as much as they could in the icy cold water and changed into something less dirty. After that Mimiko demanded to get the look on her injuries and she's got no other choice than just obey.

- But I'm still wondering – Mimiko chuckled, making another small stitch, trying to make the future scar as thin as possible. – What is bothering you so much, since everything worked out fine in the end?

Patsumi felt unwanted tension building in her gut. She cleared her throat, not glancing back at her friend.

- Nothing, I told you already, I'm just tired…

- I might buy it… - Pat could detect a smile in the other woman voice. – But just one look at you prove it's a lie. A crappy one in fact. So? Tell me already, I'm too tired for argument today…

Patsumi was too tired too. And she needed someone who would listen to her. So she spilled it out, revealing to Mimiko the rest of events from last night. This time she wasn't fast enough to blink back the lonely tear that rolled down her cheek.

For a long while it was quiet between them. Mimiko finished tending her wound, wrapping it with a clear strip of bandage. Then she pressed gently on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face her. To red-haired woman surprise, she was smiling.

- Now, show me your leg – she said quietly, hand extended in a request.

- I told you, it's just sprained… - she tried to brush it off, but Mimiko's fingers already gripped her calf gently, while the other hand unwrapped the wet cloth.

- Stop being stubborn – another kunoichi cut her off, skimming her fingers along the smooth skin of Pat's leg.

- I'm just tell- Ow! – her voice trailed off into pained hiss as Mimiko decided to test her ankle carefully.

- This hurt? – Mimiko asked frowning.

- Like hell… – she replied from behind clenched teeth.

She felt a soft touch as Mimiko's fingers chased her pain away. She slipped her eyes open, only to squeeze it shut tightly when her friend tested her leg again.

- Sorry, I had to – black-haired woman granted her with comforting smile, which was so rare to see. – And I know I'm not any expert, but this leg isn't exactly sprained.

- Oh really? Thanks, I wouldn't notice…

- Can you heal it? – Mimiko asked, searching her backpack for some more bandages.

- Do I look like I could? I'm dry... – she tried to jerk her leg away, but the firm grip stopped her.

- Alright, calm down… You'll heal it, once we'll find some better shelter.

Again, they went silent for a while. Mimiko wrapped her ankle carefully, making sure it's secured as much as it could with resources they had.

- I think you misunderstand this… - she muttered finally, flicking her eyes up to met her friend's gaze.

Patsumi stared back and blinked slowly, cocking her head to the side as she obviously didn't get the point. Mimiko sighed, a slight smile decorated her lips again. Redhead pouted in response.

- I mean last night – Uchiha explained, pushing herself to her feet and extending her hand toward Pat. – You shocked him with what you did, I can say that much. And when you followed with your confession it only deepened his confusion.

- I wonder what was so confusing about it? – Patsumi pursed her lips, expecting Mimiko to cover for her brother.

- What do you think? – the other kunoichi asked back. – He didn't expect anyone, especially _you_ to act like that… Is not that you expressed your feelings in another way then those few nights you've spend _busy_ together – she smirked, as her words drew hint of blush to her friend's cheeks. But, she still didn't look convinced.

- Oh, please… - black-haired woman shook her head. – Stop thinking so much… I bet you've just imagined most of this… You were tired… Both of you were – she corrected herself. – I think you two just have to discuss the problem again.

- So this is a _problem_ now? – red-haired woman look at her friend with a frown.

- Isn't talking is, what you're actually the best in? – Uchiha replied with a smile. – Stop looking at me like that… I thought, you knew him well enough already…shh! – she rised her hand and Pat's mouth fell shut before she was able to reply. – At least I know, you know me… So, how I'm reacting for any shocking situation?

Patsumi watched her friend, frown erased from her face, replaced by a faint smile.

- Painfully…

- Ye-… Wait! That's not the point I'm trying to make here… - this time she frowned a little. Red-haired kunoichi replied with a bright smile.

- I think, I've got your point already… Took you some time.

- Sorry, I'm not exactly good in giving people motivational talks – Mimiko muttered not looking at her friend.

- I know that too – Pat grinned. – Thank you…

- Your welcome – Mimiko smiled as they looked at each other, sharing moment of understanding. – Um Pat… What do you think you are doing? – she asked confused, when another woman closed the distance between them and placed her hands on each side of Uchiha's head.

- I told you I'm fine – she tried to twist away, but Patsumi's fingers stiffened and hold her still.

- Yeah, I heard you… - she replied quietly, skimming her fingers across Mimiko's forehead, temples and around her eyes. – But I want to check anyway… Stay still and tell me if this hurt.

Black-haired woman just closed her eyes with a sigh. It was pointless to argue. So she couldn't see the self-content smile on the other woman's lips. Her fingers pressed around her face for a couple more minutes and then they moved to her right arm.

Mimiko moved away, instinctively protecting her weaker limb.

It was enough to draw Patsumi's brows together in a frown.

- Did something happened last night? – she asked momentarily, reaching for her again.

- It's all fine now…

- That wasn't my question – red-haired woman cut her off with a serious, dark expression. – Would you mind answering what you're actually asked about? – with that and the medic tone she slipped into, it was sure that she wasn't going to let it go until she got all wanted answers.

Mimiko hasn't got any other choice than tell her friend everything.

Patsumi didn't interrupted her as she talked, testing the muscles and joints. She grimaced a few times, but other than that remained silent.

- … After the fight, I took your pills and pain faded – Mimiko finished with a sigh. – It didn't came back until now, so I don't think I wasn't really as bad as I imagined. My previous reaction was only an instinct…

- Oh, I know that _instincts_ to well in fact… - the other woman muttered, but seemed to think about something entirely different than current topic.

- What are you talking about? – Mimiko didn't miss the "far away" look in her friend's eyes.

- About how you broke my wrist – Pat lied smoothly, shaking of the image of hand around her throat, that appeared in her subconscious moments ago. Mimiko visibly grimaced at that, since she never intended to purposely hurt her friend.

The other kunoichi gave the injured arm a few more critical looks and stepped away.

- I don't know for sure, but it seems fine now… At least not worse than usual – she corrected herself.

- _I am careful_ – Mimiko said, before Patsumi was able to say anything else. – Always. But, you know our job is not exactly the one, when you can always be protected…

- That's what partners are for – Pat smirked. – Speaking of which… Can you tell me what happened between you and the sharky last night?

- Nothing, we just fought together.

- Still, you did something that made him… respect you so much. Don't deny, he clearly listen to you without making any lame jokes like always. I saw it myself. Also, you seem to treat him a little more… warm than before. So?

- So what?

- Mimiko! Don't do that with me! – Pat's lips turned into offended pout. – Tell me already!

Uchiha chuckled with amusement, as Pat's pout grew deeper.

- Alright… But it won't be as interesting as your story…

When she finished, Patsumi only stared at her in disbelief for a long while.

- No way… - she finally breathed. – He _slapped_ you? Why he is still alive?

- He saved my life… many times last night, you didn't hear that part? – Mimiko asked back, feeling the pang of her hurting pride. The fact that happened, didn't mean she had to tell everyone about it.

- I bet your dignity will be alright – Patsumi smirked, guessing her friend's thoughts. – Besides, you've got your revenge… Gosh, I would like to see his face when you hit him…

- Wasn't much different than usual… And now, let's go back – Uchiha's tone suggested that the current topic is over. – We have to catch up with them and move out as soon as possible… I'm sure that Iwa will start looking for their shinobi. And it will be much sooner than we wish…

- I know – Pat replied, her expression dark again. – I thought the same yesterday night. But, I didn't suspect, you would want to stay with them…

- The truth is, we're far better with them, than with Iwa nins and you know that. We can't even count on your family now… And we need a safe place to hide, rest and rework the plan. Cause after this fight, it won't be so easy to take those papers to the client – she clapped her hand against the bag on her left hip for emphasis. - If we get in troubles again…

- … It's better to have backup. – Patsumi finished for her friend. – This is how it end when you agree to take a crappy mission like that… Why Tsunade even accepted the task? I could tell her right there and then how Iwagakure will react on stealing the assets from their Nobles…

- Do you really think she would listen anyway?

-No – redhead replied. – She's sometimes more stubborn then you and I put together…

Both of them smiled at the comment, as they finally made their way back to the clearing.

**XXX**

The first thing Itachi noticed after waking up, was the fact that he was alone. He sat up and looked around, seeing everything else in place except for certain, red-haired kunoichi. He was a bit surprised, that her absence is bothering him enough to actually think about it.

He turned to walk outside, sensing nearby Kisame's presence. It looked like Mimiko and his partner already found them. Before he left the hollow, two different chakra signatures flares, as both women gave their warning before entering the clearing. He leaned against the tree, observing Kisame, who already turned toward both girls. As they came closer to each other he held something up and waved it to get their attention.

- Hey princess! I think it's yours! – he roared, causing both women to jerk and shot him a very nasty glare.

- Yes, damn it! – Patsumi got her voice back first, snatching the dirty piece of clothing from his large hand. – When the hell will you learn to shut up?

- And look who is telling me this? – shark - nin looked down at the much smaller woman, ginning mockingly.

Red-haired kunoichi was ready to snap with her equally sarcastic reply, but Mimiko was already next to her and she said something, too quiet for him to hear. But it effectively silenced them both. He could see a slight smirk, decorating his sister's lips. Mimiko also caught the sight of him and immediately smiled wider. She whispered something almost straight into Pat's ear and after exchanging long looks, the green-eyed kunoichi turned on her heel and marched toward the tree. She didn't look very confident.

All Kisame possibly wanted to say at that moment, died deep in his throat when Mimiko elbowed him painfully in the ribcage. He turned his eyes from the bantering two, focusing on the approaching woman.

On the contrary, she didn't look at him, until she passed him by to get inside. But she lifted her lashes only a little, never catching an eye contact with him.

Patsumi made sure he was facing her back, as she pretended to be busy with rolling the blanket, trying hard to come up with anything she could tell right now. It should be easy – after all she was experienced in handling delicate matter of man-woman relationship. So why on earth she was left empty-mouthed again? It was completely unlike her. She should be able to twist any man around her little fingers, and until now, the _thing_ between them was quite easy for her to play along. And it still would be, if she wouldn't make such a "performance" last night. Oh, Kammi – how the hell she got herself into such, emotionally-wrecking mess?

-Patsumi… - sounded behind her back after a long moment of silence.

Kunoichi squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to chase away the tingling sensation his deep voice send along her spine. This time she released a heavy sight. "Damn girl, you're done…" she thought to herself. "How could you let him have such influence on you?..."

"_You should say something instead of complaining…" _her subconscious reminded, sounding suspiciously like a very content Mimiko.

But before she opened her mouth, she was saved from the trouble of starting the conversation.

- How do you feel?

Putsumi clung to the blanket she held and twisted around sharply, just in time stopping herself from squeaking loudly. Itachi ducked only slightly, to avoid her hair. He was right behind her and he could see her eyes getting wider at the close proximity.

Pat decided, she can't just stood there and look like scared rabbit. She could act like nothing happen too. Besides, the ghost of amusement she caught on his face only fed her irritation.

- I just wanted to ask you the same question – she said with a smile, rising her head up to lock their eyes. – I'm definitely better than yesterday, thank you… What? – she arched her brow slightly, when he searched her face, obviously not convinced. – I mean it – she said with a sigh. – Don't look at me like that… - she took a step back to gain some distance. After last night, being so close to him, made her feel more than little uneasy. She just hoped she was not going to start blushing like an idiot.

And she certainly wasn't happy, when the man in front of her followed, taking a step forward.

"_God please… How I'm going to solve anything_ this _way?"_

Itachi cocked his head slightly, trying to read the truth behind the change in the woman. When he moved, she took a predictable step back. He decided to just wait and see what's going to happen.

- Did you talk with Mimiko? – he asked again.

She closed her eyes briefly in sudden relief. As long as she didn't have to talk about last night…

She was completely unaware how easy her behavior was to read right now.

- Of course I did – she glanced up and smiled. – While you were sleeping, we had plenty of time to discuss things… But – she held her hand up to stop him from speaking. – I didn't tell her anything I didn't have to, if that's, what's you are worrying about… In fact, it was easy to calm her down. You just have to know where to press. – she smirked a little. - Besides, she was far more concerned for us, than actually pissed. And now, she knows what she wanted to, everything else is still covered and everybody is happy…

-You don't look particularly happy now, Patsumi… - he said still watching her intensively. Kunoichi looked up in surprise, taking another step back. Her back connected with the solid surface of the tree.

"_Know your surroundings before you act. Great…"_

- I'm just tired that's all – she said, looking somewhere above his shoulder. – It's not that I got much sleep last night, right?

Itachi already knew what red-haired woman is trying to avoid. He looked down at her, but she still refused to catch the eye contact. Knowing that she could be as stubborn as he was, whenever she wanted, he just moved and stood directly in her line of vision. She tensed visibly, but held his gaze. And he watched. He didn't remember if he ever saw her this vulnerable.

-S-stop looking at me like that… - the words sounded more like plea than a request as her voice shook gently around them. For unknown reason, it only pulled him further.

The air between them almost cracked with static.

Patsumi brought her hands against his chest, but made no real attempt to push him away, only tensed further. She muffled her moan by biting her lip, when his leg found its way between her tights. He leaned forward, their chests touching, until his face was less than inch from hers. Her panting fanned his skin as she glared at him half-heartedly. Itachi remained close, completely unimpressed, trailing his finger down her cheek and neck, feeling her skink prickling under his touch. He moved his hand down, pressing his touch against the small of her back. Patsumi's eyes flickered shut at the sudden wave of pleasure that run along her spine. When her pulse slowed down a bit and she dared to look at him, his lips were about to settle on hers.

"_Holy shit…"_

Their lips connected and Patsumi could only think about one way, to defend herself against the twist of emotions boiling deep within her. She set her jaw tense and clenched her teeth together, denying entrance when she felt the slick tongue probing between her lips.

Itachi chuckled into her mouth almost breaking her resolve just with this sound, that reverberated deliciously against her throat, making her shiver.

- Now, who is stubborn? – he parted their lips just enough for him to speak and she could almost feel his smirk against her delicate flesh.

Her tongue headed with response, before she was able to process that this isn't exactly the smartest idea she ever head.

- You are not exactly the one, who should be telling me this…

Their lips were together before she could finish her sentence and his tongue went past the barrier of her teeth. It slid deeply, exploring the inside of her mouth in slow, sensual glides. Patsumi froze momentarily, too shocked to do anything about the situation. She felt the heat on her cheeks as she didn't have a will to deny the pleasure anymore.

Feeling her objections disappearing, Itachi deepened the kiss, hearing the woman beneath him moan into his mouth. His tongue slide along hers, dominating and lustful, marking its territory and demanding submission. Patsumi emitted another breathy moan, before leaning into their kiss with equal force and passion. She smirked briefly, sensing his surprise, before engaging her tongue with his, inviting it into sensual dance inside her mouth. It felt so good… Too good.

"_I'll be damned…"_

Patsumi rolled her tongue skillfully, watching him through half-lidded eyes. It brought her huge amount of satisfaction, seeing that he was definitely pleased. She ran her hands along the firm contours of his torso and was rewarded with a ghost-like touch that send parade of tingles along her spine again. She sneaked her hands under his shirt, teasing along his spine, sending the sensation back.

They parted to breathe just for a second and they came back together again, fusing their mouths. Only this time, it was Patsumi begging entry against his teeth. She almost giggled triumphantly, when she got permission to enter. Now, she could make her exploration, enjoying his taste and the fact that she was actually allowed to do so. Right now, she couldn't care less, if this was wrong. She just wanted this moment to last forever.

Of course he quickly went for taking the lead again, but she didn't retreat which resulted in another battle of tongues. She could hear the low growl that sounded deep within his throat. Her lips curled on his, betraying self-satisfied smile as she lifted her eyelids to shot him a quick look.

Emerald landed on onyx and she was quite surprised, that he was watching her. While his eyes clearly demanded submission, hers came across with challenge as she added a little more force into her kiss. Her lips was swollen and tingled from the passion they translated and received.

"_If you wanted a passive partner, you've picked a wrong one, Uchiha…"_

She kept their eyes locked while lust that fumed between them became almost palpable. She didn't expect anything more to happen so when Itachi crashed on her lips with even more force she almost squeaked in surprise. She was sure that they were bruising each other now.

-Mmm…! – she moaned, and her nails cut crescents into his back, but he didn't seem to notice. She wasn't sure what the hell was the meaning of all this… But honestly, she wasn't able to think about it right now. And she was far too stubborn, to give in under the force of this kiss. She was definitely closer to lost herself in depths of black that was boring deep into her eyes. She felt them sinking far too _deep_. If this feeling was anything to go by, maybe Mimiko was actually right?

She was even more surprised, when he was first to pull away. She fell against the support of the tree again, panting and feeling like she was drunk. She lifted her finger and ran it along her swollen lips, smirking. Itachi kept watching the flushed woman in front of her not noticing the fact, that the corners of his own lips slightly turned upward.

- Good to see you're enjoying yourself – she murmured, grinning mischievously. Not that she didn't want to scream in delight right now. She was fucking disappointed when they stopped.

Itachi's touch on her back intensified for a moment, before it disappeared completely, to her further disappointment. Even if he was about to actually say something, he never had a chance.

- Hope you two are ready, cause we have to move if we don't want to get caught again…

Patsumi never wanted to kill Mimiko as badly as she was right now. Black-haired kunoichi however, ignored her friend glaring daggers at her, along with the all-too-obvious pose two other ninjas were in. It looked like they've solved their little _misunderstanding_ quite well. If it wouldn't only rile Pat further, she would allow herself for the "I-knew-it" smirk. Next, she turned to her brother and eyed him with a hint of concern, before it disappeared and she smiled.

- I was wondering if you would mind some company for a couple of days?

- Weren't you two have a mission to finish? – he asked back as he turned his attention to his sister.

- We still have, but right now it got… a little bit more complicated than I anticipated. – she allowed herself to smirk as she looked briefly at Patsumi. The other kunoichi pouted and looked away, obviously communicating that it wasn't entirely her fault.

- Anyway – black-haired woman continued. – We need a place to crash while I'll rework my plan. And I think it will be safer this way. We might be attacked again and you have to agree, that it's better to fight with more than one trusted partner.

- And what if someone recognize you? You two really want to get in troubles?

- The only person who actually could reveal this dirty little secret – Patsumi decided to step in. – Is dead. And I thought it was explained well enough already – she continued and both women shared a smile. – We know how dangerous this situation is, but we also know how to keep our tracks covered. So, be nice an mind your own business – she finished with an innocent smirk on her face.

- Thanks Pat – Mimiko mirrored her friends expression. – You saved me a lot of troubles. I almost feel sorry for you – she turned to Itachi and smiled.

- You don't have to – Patsumi was grinning now. – Do you remember when was the last time that someone won a verbal round with both of us?

Mimiko answered with a quirk of her lips.

- Well, maybe my dear brother just don't find our company pleasant anymore?

Itachi looked at his sister, then turned his gaze to the red-haired kunoichi, then flicked it back to the black-haired one.

- You know this isn't true – Itachi finally spoke. – And you didn't have to say it – he admonished, but he was far from being irritated. – Of course you can come with us, if you wish.

Just as he finished, Mimiko's arms swung around his neck, drawing him into a hug and second later her lips settled softly on his cheek.

- Alright, everything's set, can we go now? – Patsumi cut in again. – I'm hungry you know?

- And should I remind you, whose fault is, that we didn't eat supper yesterday? And are you going to go bare feet?

-Sure not… - Pat reached for her shoes and pulled them on, securing the steel protector around each of her calves. – But, that doesn't mean I wouldn't prefer it…

- You know, someone can always carry you…

- Thanks for that, but I want to save the rest of my dignity – red-haired kunoichi swung her back pack over her shoulder and followed out, trying to ignore two gazes locked on her.

- I told you – Mimiko muttered when Patsumi was gone. – In our team she is the stubborn one…

- It's hard to be more stubborn than you are. But she sometimes beats you in this – Itachi said smirking almost unnoticeably.

Mimiko grinned brightly in response and they both followed Patsumi.

She stopped mid-ste,p when she finally took in the scene that played itself right outside the large tree. Itachi stood beside her, obviously watching too.

- You fucking jerk! Put me down already! What the hell were you thinking? PUT ME DOWN!

Patsumi were twisting and hissing, trying to free herself from Kisame's solid grip. She even slammed her fists into blue-skinned man's back, but action didn't have intended effect. Right now, she was slanted over tall shinobi's shoulder unceremoniously, while all her efforts to free herself went unnoticed. So, she decided to go verbal, but Kisame remained unaffected. The whole image looked nothing but comical.

Mimiko had to press her lips together tightly, to stop herself from smiling. Before she was able to look up and check her brother's reaction, Patsumi noticed them.

- Mimiko! – she yelled, her cheeks turning red from screaming and embarrassment. – Was that your idea? Can you tell him to put me fucking down?

- I have no idea what are you talking about – black-haired kunoichi kept her voice and expression perfectly flat. – But you admitted herself…

- Oh shut it! I told you, I can walk on my own! Just tell him!

- What make you think, I have such power over someone _this_ thick-skulled? – Mimiko teased what Kisame complained with amused grin. There was nothing wrong in keeping this little joke alive for a bit more. Patsumi shot her mortified glare.

However Itachi didn't seem to share her taste for jokes.

- Kisame put her down.

Mimiko immediately looked up, but her brother's face was the exact copy of her own expression. Kisame noticed, that the fun was over and he went for shaking red-haired kunoichi off. But, he must've noticed something else in his partner's gaze cause he stopped, instead grabbing Pat awkwardly around the waist and setting her down as carefully as he was able to. The other kunoichi pushed him away and fixed her cloak, before heading straight into the forest.

- Pat wait for us! – she called after her, but received only her friend's middle finger pointed in her direction.

- Hey princess! – Kisame roared following her. – Wait up! You can get lost!

Whatever was Patsumi's response to that, shark-nin covered it with his large body.

Two Uchihas made their wait to the forest.

- Nah… You killed the fun… - Mimiko drawled, stretching her arms high above her head and yawning while Itachi spared her a side glance.

- That wasn't funny – he said in a tone, suggesting that pushing on the matter in not appreciated.

The tactic would work smoothly on everyone, except his younger sister.

- Well sorry for forgetting, that you have stick up your ass…

She knew that normally, she would be dead for such an insult, so her heart quickened when they locked their eyes and she noticed that it might sounded hell too wrong. She was ready to apologize, when he shocked her with his reply.

- Sometimes, I regret you don't…

Mimiko was left staring, while her brain tried to made sure she didn't misheard.

- Is that was a… _joke_? – she choked out, when her voice was back. Again, his face told her nothing. She was too stunned, to see the shadow of amusement that flicked deep in his eyes. She frowned, when he didn't answer, but after a while she made sure, no one is watching and nudged him playfully in the elbow.

- Hey, I didn't say it's something bad… You may just try to do it more often – she added smiling.

At last, he answered with the barest quirk of his lips.

The comfortable silence fell between them as the shadows under the trees enveloped them and they melt into the swiftly.


	5. Chapter 5

**In the Rain**

**Chapter 5**

(Naruto fanfiction –contains my Oc's, and pairing Itachi x OC)

NOTE: New year, new chapter! I hope it will be at least as good as the previous one… Thank you all for still reading it! I really appreciate that and all your comments and opinions you give me. I'm also glad that you have nice time reading it! Plus I'm trying new things to separate text parts – I hope it will work.

They didn't found an inn. They were wandering through forest, since every good road were already observed by Stone ninjas. And they didn't want confrontation – no matter what, fighting now would be incredibly stupid idea.

As she thought, Patsumi wasn't able to keep up with the other three. After something like four hours of walking, her ankle was once again all swollen and it hurt like hell. She tried to hide it, and was walking like nothing happened, but it wasn't easy. Especially when you're observed by two Uchihas. Like Mimiko wasn't enough… So, before she even noticed, Kisame threw her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and all she could do, was looking at Mimiko, as she desperately tried to stop herself from smiling widely.

- What's so funny, hm? – she asked pinning her friend under her emerald gaze.

- Nothing – answered black-haired girl, coughing slightly to hide her laughing. - It's nothing really… - kunoichi turned her sight away.

Patsumi wanted to say something else, but suddenly she felt a hand, gripping not only her tight, but reaching higher to finally rest on her butt. She tensed and turned her sight, filled with anger, to the blue-skinned shinobi. She met his toothed grin.

- You have pretty nice ass you know? – he asked, absolutely undisturbed by her anger hitting him like a flood wave.

- Take you hand off… - she growled angrily. – Before I bite it off…

- Don't move so much while I'm carrying you… - he answered, shrugging his shoulders and making her body jerked. He just smiled wider seeing her reaction.

- You're angry, cause I said something nice about you? You're strange woman then… And I told you, that this could happened right? – he added.

Patsumi mumbled something under her breath, send the tall warrior one more glare and turned her sight away.

- Just take it off and stop this shit… - she said, sighing with resignation.

- As you wish princess, but don't complain if you fall off… It was for your safety…

- Oh, really? – Mimiko's voice interrupted them. – Am I correct or you were saying something completely different this morning? – she added with a small smirk on her lips.

- I wasn't talking to you, witch… - Kisame barked at her.

- You see… This means that I'm right… - her smirk widened. – Shit, I'm hungry… Is there a village somewhere near? – she asked looking at Itachi who walked few meters before them. – I doubt we have any supplies…

Young man turned to her.

- There is, small, few miles east… You want to go alone?

- It's better than taking you or Kisame… I'm not as easily recognizable as you two and Pat can't go with me… Besides it's just shopping… I know how to avoid troubles if I have to… I'll be back in two hours or so… I'll catch up with you soon… - she smiled at him, said quick "bye" to Pat and leapt to the tree disappearing in the forest.

- Oh, great… - Patsumi sighed. – She left me here…

- Don't say, that you doesn't like our company, princess… - Kisame laughed.

- Currently I'm a bit _**too**_ close to you… You can put me down, you know? I can walk on my own…

- But I like you where you are… - he laughed seeing her face. – And you would started to slow us down soon, so it's pointless… Just stay where you are and stop sticking your elbows into my back… It's not nice at all, you know?

- So, may I ask, where we're going? – she said giving up the last topic.

- Somewhere safer then inn… You'll see soon – Itachi said, looking over his shoulder.

They were still in the middle of nowhere when Mimiko found them.

- Really, I've been gone for almost three hours and you still didn't found any shelter? – she asked, smiling a bit, jumping down from the nearby tree. – It's getting dark and it will probably start to rain soon again…

- We will be there soon… - Itachi replied shortly. – You're not the only one who doesn't like to get wet without a reason…

- You really need all this stuff? – Kisame asked looking at her fully packed backpack, sacks attached to it and additional two she held in left hand. – It's quite a lot, don't you think?

- You will eat half of this on your own I think – she replied, looking at him with her favourite "pissing off" smile. – Something has to left for us, don't you think?

- It's raw vegetables… You're going to cook? You can?

- Pff, of course we _**can**_ – Patsumi interrupted him, still hanging from his shoulder. – What do you think? That kicking asses and making earthquakes are everything we can do? Ouch! Don't do that again! – she yelled when he once again made her body jerked uncomfortably.

- But it's fun… - shinobi said, grinning his teeth. – The stuff you two already showed us is completely enough… Besides, you don't look like a housewife…

- And how a "housewife" should look, in your opinion?

- I have no idea princess… The only women I watched for past several years was whores mostly… And you….Fuck! – he snapped, when a thick stick hit him into back of his head. – Why did you do that witch?

- I wanted to stop you from doing something really stupid… - she answered, smiling really innocently.- If I didn't do that, your lovely "luggage" would probably tear you into shreds… - her eyes glinted a little bit red.

- And how would you know, what I wanted to say?

- That was a stupid question you know? – kunoichi asked back, exchanging looks with Patsumi. – You should be thankful to me…

- Ha, forget it witch… She wouldn't hurt me…

- If you wanted to said something as nice as I think you do – Patsumi said grinning. – You were going to suffer….

The loud thunder rolled over the forest, making them stop talking. The storm was near, sky was covered with thick, almost black clouds, lightning crossed it from time to time, filling surroundings with strange light and shadows.

-Come – Itachi said, jumping to the nearby tree. – We need to go faster now…

- Oh, like we couldn't guess that – Mimiko assumed, showing a tip of her tongue to her brother when he gave her his typical blank look. But she leapt to the tree right after him

- Don't say you're going to follow them with me hanging like this… - Patsumi groaned, looking at blue-skinned shinobi, unsure about what he was going to do now.

- Why not, it's only more fun for me – he answered and jumped on the tree.

He smiled wider hearing her making a small squeaking noise, as he purposely slipped a bit, while landing.

- Kisame, I'm gonna kill you… - he heard next to his ear.

- You know how many times, you said that before, right? – tall man asked. –Maybe you stop saying things you're not going to do?

Once again he heard her mumbling something under her breath, but he wasn't sure what. But she definitely used word "dick" more than three times.

After another half hour of running, they saw a clearing opened before them. Girls didn't expect any buildings so deep in the forest, so they were quite surprised to see something, looking like abandoned farm. The house was large and rather gloomy, with those big dark windows, but it was for sure a lot better than a clammy cave they expected. They made it in time – first raindrops showed up, when they landed on the grass. One more lightning and soon after, thunder rolled over their heads. The storm was getting closer.

- Is that one of your hideouts? – Patsumi asked, finally escaping from Kisames grip. – You're sure that showing it to us is a good idea?

- You did the same when you let us into the ANBU hideout some time ago, don't you remember that, princess?

- Of course I do – kunoichi said pouting her lips. – To be precise, you break yourself in… And Mimiko blew everything up, when you two were gone…

- Like we can't do the same – tall warrior shrugged his shoulders. – Where are you going?

- Inside, what do you think? – red-haired girl looked over her shoulder. – I have enough of getting wet for a long time now. – she turned again and made her way after Mimiko and Itachi.

Kisame left alone. He scratched his neck, thinking. In his entire life, he never thought, they would willingly show one of their best hideouts to two jounins from Konoha. He could somehow understand Itachi – one of the girls was his sister. But why he didn't do anything to stop him? And, why he actually didn't give a shit about it?. With girls it was so much more funny than with Itachi – even if it always means getting in some shitty troubles… He looked in the clouded sky, smirked to himself, and he also went in, closing every lock the door had.

The hall was long and dark, a few meters before him was dark staircase, and there was a red glow coming from the first door on his left. He went into the large dining-room with a long table. Only Itachi sat there, the fire was burning. Girls backpacks was lying under one wall. The old sofa under another one was occupied by Patsumi. Her hands were glowing faintly green, while she was healing her ankle. So the sounds of searching something, coming out of kitchen must be made by Mimiko.

Red-haired girl finished surprisingly quick, and made her way to help her friend.

- What are you looking at? – she asked, stopping in the door. – I'm a jounin right? And that was just sprained ankle… - she grinned at him and disappear in another room.

Blue-skinned men throw his bag on the couch and also went to the kitchen. Every time is a good time to piss them off a bit. He leaned against the door frame, grinning his triangular teeth. Both girls looked at him for a brief moment and then they returned to preparing a late dinner for them. He was absolutely ignored and, to be honest, he expected that.

- Who would suspect, that you two know so well, where your place are? – he asked, laughing. Patsumi once again completely ignored him, and he received only an intense glare from Mimiko.

- Are you trying to scare me off? – he asked, with provocative tone of voice. – Sorry, but I used to this kind of looks so try something else…

Black-haired girl didn't answer, but he was still looking at him, while her hands was moving fast, chopping pork into the cubes.

- Go away Kisame – Patsumi finally spoke, chopping carrots, onions and celery.- Before Mimiko sliced you in that nice cubes…

-And it will be edible? – he asked, not wanting to let go. Girls reactions were really amusing to him.

- Nobody will force you to eat it… You can always go to sleep hungry – Pat answered, smiling contrariwise. Then, she put the onion onto the hot oil. – And if you're not helping then don't disturb us at least….

- You're still mad, princess? – Kisame asked. – I thought you're gonna thank me… And I asked cause I'm hungry…

- Well, you're moving sushi bar… You can eat a piece of your arm or something as a started, what do you think? – she smiled maliciously.

- That was too much you know… - he started.

**TAP!**

It was too fast to notice it approaching. When tall man turned slowly his head, he saw a fork, stucked in the door frame, barely an inch from his face and eye. He turned toward the second girl.

- Cut it out, you were the one who started… - she said as her sharingan glinted in the dim light. – Go, and wait for your meal… Pat add the meat or you're going to burn the onion… - she added, turning her attention to her friend.

Kisame returned to the dining room without a word. He knew that the witch missed on purpose, and if she just wanted, he could have that fork in his eye. He looked at his partner, and to his great surprise, he noticed that he is smiling. There was no doubt about it. To be honest he didn't see that ever before…

- "Moving sushi bar", hm? – he murmured to himself smirking a bit. – Our little witch has a pretty sharp tongue, right? What? – he catch Itachis gaze. – I don't care if you found it funny or not… Actually it was funny…

Black-haired man didn't answer, but he looked rather to be deep in thought then irritated. Whatever. Kisame didn't care about it either, as long as he wasn't trying to kill him.

Something about twenty minutes later, some really nice smells started to coming out from the kitchen and soon after, Patsumi showed up, tossing her backpack over her shoulder, and looked at them.

- I hope you had a bathroom here? – she asked smiling. – I would like to take a shower, before we eat…

- Upstairs, the last door on the left… - Itachi answered, making his way into the kitchen.

- I can show you… - Kisame added, as always grinning his teeth.

- No need, I'm a big girl… I can find it on my own… - she turned and walked out of the room.

Itachi walked into the kitchen, to find Mimiko focused on the steaming and bubbling pot. She tasted a bit of stew, grimaced a little, and added some salt, pepper and a bit of finely chopped leaves, which were for sure coriander, to judge by smell.

- Oh, now it's nice – she said to herself, smiling a bit.

- I didn't know you're talking to yourself…

Her head popped up in a second, but there was smile on her face.

- I do, when I don't have anybody interesting enough to talk to – she said still smiling, mixing the stew. – If you're hungry, you have to wait a bit longer… we didn't cooked the rice yet.

- From what I remember, you wasn't interested in female jobs when you were younger…

- Well, when I started to live with Patsumi's family I really had no choice…Her mother requires help from her and as well from me. She kept saying that, no matter how great kunoichi's we'll became, we have to know how to take care of our husbands and children… And she was right… - she added with a smile. – This is probably a lot better than any take out we could get in that shithole I was in… Plus, cooking has a lot in common with my other abilities… Nobody can chop carrots as fast as I do without cutting his fingers off…

Black-haired girl pull out another pot from the cabinet and turned the faucet on.

Patsumi was right. She didn't show in any way that she is upset or angry. But she most likely was, he was sure about it. But he wasn't sure if he want to check it. For a long while he just observed as his sister finish preparing their meal. Finally he decided to walk out and forget about the bothering topic, but before he did that, he met Mimiko's gaze.

- There is nothing to talk about… - she said, guessing exactly what he was thinking about. – You're fine and it's only thing that count for me now… Besides, I trust Pat – if she says, she can do something about it, I believe she does. I don't know anyone, except Tsunade maybe, who poses similar talent… She do awesome job on my eyes…

- But she can't do miracles…

- Gosh, can't you be a bit more optimistic? – she asked with a small frown. - Just a bit? I know it's not easy, but you can try… And believe in what I say… To be honest I don't even know what side effects are, if I pay attention to how much I use it…

- Well, I'm not sure if remember how to do this… - he replied making her frown deepened. - You really don't have any problems with your sharingan?

- I didn't say that… Of course I know how it feel, when I overdose it. I'm pretty sure that I'm feeling pain even faster than you, since I didn't keep it permanently activated… Having a health sight has it's minuses…

- Well, but it's a lot better than being blind… - interrupted a familiar voice behind his back. – Didn't I tell you that talking with her about medicine, is pointless? – she added with a smile on her lips.

- Thanks Pat, that was so nice of you… - Mimiko said with a small pout on her lips.

Patsumi passed him, smiling widely to her friend. Now, she was wearing only a short, black dress, and her damp hair was tied into a loose braid. He could smell a bit sour, but refreshing, herbal scent of her shampoo.

- I know… - kunoichi was still smiling. – But you know that I'm right… And there is nothing to be freaked about… - she looked at him. – Are you going to take a bath now? – she asked second girl. – I left some hot water for you…

- Oh, I'm _so_ _grateful_… - she answered, making face to the second girl. – But water is boiling, so rice will be ready in a few minutes… You can take the plates to the dining room…

- All right I'm going… - she took the dishes from Mimiko and made her way out.

She locked her sight with his, for a brief moment, but it was long enough, to be found clearly teasing. He smirked a bit, following her with sight as she walked. Then, he turned to his sister, to find her smiling.

- It's good to see that you both… like each other so much… But I hope, you will not make her cry…

- It sounds a bit like a threat…. – they look each other straight in the eyes for a while.

- Take it rather as a little warning… - she said returning her sight on the kitchen counter. - But I'm sure you will behave yourself – she added with a faint smirk. – Pat are you done? Can we serve the supper?

- Coming! – the yell came to from another room. – You can go we can handle this… - she said with her favorite smile. - I'll take the rice and leave the stew for you… Mmm… it smells nice. After all this years you've finally learned something…

- Ha, ha, very funny… - second girl responded, grimacing a bit. – From what I remember you were the one unable to cook the egg properly…

- Well maybe… - Pat answered, blushing a bit with embarrassment. – But it was fucking long time ago you know…?

Itachi left the kitchen, followed by both girls. They continue their little tiff, unit everybody sat down. Kisame looked at the girls for a while.

- It looks like you're not going to poison us… - he said grinning. – It smells quite nice, you know?

- Well, enjoy your meal then – Patsumi answered taking herself a plate and pair of sticks. – But, self-service spaces… Maybe we're cooking, but we aren't maids…

- I wouldn't dare to think you are… - Kisame muttered from behind his grinned teeth.

As an answer, Patsumi showed tip of her tongue and pushed the pot with stew in his direction.

For a while everybody was eating. Girls just realized how hungry they really were. It wasn't common for them to keep a fast for whole day. After a moment, casual talks has started and it seemed like no one of them find anything wrong about sitting around one table and sharing a meal. Even if, no more than four month ago, it would be incredibly uncomfortable – for more reasons than one.

Mimiko didn't any longer get irritated, because of any small comment Kisame made. And it was huge step forward for her, since she was taking an attempt to kill Kakashi or Shin each time they were started to talk about "boobs and asses". Even if his behavior still bothers her, she just didn't pay so much attention to it anymore – it became common, familiar and somehow even nice. Besides, there was still Patsumi – and she always has answer to his every dirty comment.

Then, she observed the exchange of looks between her brother and her friend. She wondered if they knew, how much more openly they flirting with each other right now. Even if they made it look like it is all accidental.

- Mimiko, have you think about how we're going to finish our job? – Patsumi's voice disturbed her. She turned her sight to the red-haired girl. Her face said clearly: "I know you've noticed, but you don't have to stare…"

- Of course I did – she answered, smirking to the other girl. – I can do this alone, as soon as take a few hours of sleep…What? – she asked, her voice marked with irritation.

- Do you really think it's a good idea? – red-haired kunoichi asked, but she didn't look her in the eyes.

- Why not? – Mimiko replied with question. – Don't give me that look… I did a lot of this kind of tasks before, also alone. I just have to take those damn documents to the client. It shouldn't take me more than 2 days…

- I wasn't thinking about that… - Patsumi felt more and more uncomfortable under her friend's gaze, but she knew that someone have to take care about her stubborn ass. And that "someone" was always her.

- I'm just trying to say, that you shouldn't go alone… You said that your arm was refusing cooperation last night… And you know, that any further damage, will make you unable to continue your career as a shinobi. That glove is not unbreakable protection… Plus, you won't let me to check your eyes, and I know, they were bleeding…

Young woman stopped, feeling rising anger of the second kunoichi. She already knew that saying all this things in public wasn't good idea.

- She's right… You shouldn't go alone… - suddenly, she received support from Itachi, who remained in silence almost all the time. Pat wanted to send him a thankful smile, but Mimiko's reaction was… expectable.

- Well, I didn't know that I have two _babysitters_ now… - she said, smiling bitterly. – Pat, please note to yourself that, I'm fully aware of all this things… And now sorry, I'm going to sleep… I'm leaving before the dawn… - black haired girl stood up, took her backpack and took her way to the stairs.

-Mimiko…

- Pat, shut up please… You know it's pointless… - that was her last words, before she disappeared from their sight.

The other three sat in silence for a moment. Patsumi put her elbows on a table, rested her chin on her palms and sighted.

- That was failed attempt to make her change her mind… And it always like that… Gosh, she is going to kill me someday… - she had to fight the urge of hitting the table top with her forehead. Why it was always so frustrating?

- Isn't it easier to just let it go? – Kisame asked – Or maybe you find it funny?

- No, because this is what is meant by **taking care** of someone…- she answered irritably. – But I doubt you understand that…

- Maybe I don't, but if you're going to act like a pissed off pussy, I can go with her… I'm not interested in watching you two making out in every corner…With her it will be fun at least…

Patsumi has to quickly close her mouth, to hide her surprise. She knew she didn't succeeded, cause some of her teeth almost fell out. She wasn't sure what shocked her more – the fact that Kisame willingly offered his help or, that their behavior is so clearly readable. She found it kinda funny to see that Itachi is almost as surprised as her, though not so openly.

- Mimiko will kick you out into the next month if you offer it to her… - she assumed when she was finally able to speak again.

- That's why I'm not going to ask her for permission, princess… I'm not an idiot, I know already it won't work with her… - he answered, grinning his teeth. – And now, if you don't mind… I'll be going… Don't stay up too long… - he added, headed out of the room. Patsumi stick her tongue to his back.

For a while the last occupants of the room, sat in silence just looking at each other. But Patsumi knew that she wouldn't be able to stand his piercing gaze for too long, so she has to find herself a way out. The easiest one lied in front of her – dirty dishes. Emitting a small sight of relief she stood up and reached for plates.

- I will make some tea – she offered silently, then she turned around and walked out from the room.

She didn't know why, but for some reason, being alone with him once again in such short time, felt somehow wrong for her. But it didn't meant she didn't want it. And she knew that she wasn't looking for a way out – at least not _for real_.

She can't help but smile, sensing his approaching presence. Let's see how far she could make this game go…

She took the dishes to put them into sink, but porcelain tower lost its balance and top plate fell out. But, right before it touched the ground with a laud crack, it was catch by two fingers. She could see his ring glinted in darkness.

- What a show off… – she said with a smile, putting plates into the sink. – But you need something else to impress me… I know how fast you could be…

He didn't answer but he took few steps forward, and stops right in front of her. She could feel her body tensed, but she inwardly slapped herself to remain controlled. She held his gaze, now as black as his hair, and she waited for his next actions. But he did nothing – just casually put his plate a top of hers. But he didn't moved away.

She noticed that he found it quite amusing to have her caged like that between him and any flat surface. But this time she isn't going to fell for it. He was smart enough to know already that she isn't going to blindly follow his rules. She was the type that makes her own. She pushed herself from the counter and stepped away, brushing slightly his hips with hers, as she was moving.

- I see that you would like to do the dishes – she said, still looking him straight in the eyes. – That's nice… - she smirked. - I will make tea – she kneeled down and opened the nearby cupboard in search for kettle.

Itachi watch her actions, thinking. She was serious. She was completely undisturbed by his actions, she wasn't intimidated by his presence – something no one was be able to do before.

- I know what you're thinking about… - she spoke, turning the faucet on to fill the kettle. She smiled gently to him, titling her head a bit.

- And what would that be? – he asked.

- You're great Itachi Uchiha and you don't know? – she asked back, smiling wider. – What a surprise… - she knew that she started to be annoying, but she still didn't see his irritation. He was still interested in what she was talking, so she could keep her game on.

- I'm not reading minds… but I can make you tell me… - that wasn't a threat but his eyes changed.

- That doesn't impress me either… - red-haired girl stated calmly. - Mimiko has the same one and I know what it can do… And I'm not scared – she added to prove that she really knew. - Why should I be? The fact that everybody think you're a sociopath and cold-blooded murderer doesn't obliged me to think the same… Actually, I feel fine with Mimiko's way of thinking… Besides, if you wanted to hurt me in anyway, you had your chance long time ago, right? And you didn't used it. You may find me stupid, but I don't think I have a reason to be afraid of you…

She stopped waiting for him to say anything, but he just looked at her with an unreadable expression. But she knew why – she was probably the only person, except Mimiko who treated him this way. She remembered how he was looking at her last night. She should be proud. Being able to impress someone like _him_ with only being herself?

- You better get used to it… - she smiled at him teasingly. – Cause I'm not going to treat you any different just to fit with the way you think about all people…

She couldn't finish the sentence, because he once again approached her and before she could make any sound or move, his hands grasped her around the waist and he pull her up, setting her on the kitchen counter and blocked her legs with his tights. This time, there was no possibility to run.

"_Game over"_ whispered a tiny voice in her head. She would laugh at herself if she wasn't completely catch by his piercing gaze. Sitting like this, she was at eye level with him. Next, one of his hands rested on her hip and the other slid up her side. She had only a thin black dress on so, as well she could have nothing. She gasped feeling the electrifying sensation his touch left. He leaned closer, and she brought her hands to his chest. Her fingers curled into his shirt. She could feel the soft strands of his hair tickling her ear as his mouth moved closer to the place when it was connected to the neck.

She has troubles with thinking clearly. Her mind was full of him right now. And it's got even worse when he started to kissing her neck. They were alone and her instincts worked for her. She arched into him closing the remaining distance between them and titled her head to the side giving him better access. In her subconscious she wanted this to happened from the first minute were they met. She emitted the small sight of pleasure as his fingers travelled up her sides, but this time under the hem of her dress. In response she found a way to sneak her hands under his shirt and trailed her fingertips along his spine. She could hear him moan slightly, but he didn't stop. His mouth was now on her collar bone and slided down straight in the direction her cleavage pointed.

It felt so good that she didn't want to stop. Both of them wanted to take it further. But she managed to form small amount of protest in her passion clouded mind. She still wanted it, but she was once pinned to the wall and she now wanted to make a point. She wanted to prove to herself and show him that she could resist. But he make it so hard for her.

- Itachi… - she half whispered, half moaned his name. – We… can't do this… - she couldn't string a full sentence and she was sure that her voice is filled with desire.

- Mm – he murmured against the exposed part of her breast he was kissing now. – Why not?

"_Exactly, why not?"_ her subconscious chirped. _"I thought you like it"_

For a while she wasn't able to think about an answer since each one sounded incredibly dishonest. She actually didn't have any solid excuse.

Except the fact that she didn't want to have sex with him on the kitchen counter. She promised to herself that the next time will be played by her rules.

"_Epic fail"_ familiar, tiny voice stated.

A kettle saved her. Steam started to coming out from the whistle, hitting her in her upper arm.

- Ouch! – she hissed, pushing herself away from the sudden, painful feeling.

She almost lost her balance but his hands griped her tightly around the ribcage and steadied her. But she was on the floor once again.

- I guess we've picked wrong time… - she said, smirking faintly. She looked at her arm for a second. Skin was flushed but happily, not burned.

- What time is right, then? – he asked still so close to her that she could felt his breath on her skin. But she was again in full control of herself.

- Tomorrow they'll be gone – she answered looking him in the eyes. – We'll have two whole days… That's enough time for everything. – the hidden sense of the sentence was written deep in the pair of emerald eyes that was looking at him. There was a promise. With another small smile, Patsumi turned away to finish the tea.

She looked at him over her shoulder after a moment. She stetted the tea pot and cups on a tray.

- I thought you're going to do the dishes?

He looked almost like he was going to say "In your dreams", but instead, he smirked slightly, took the tray from her and make his way out of the kitchen.

- Hey, I'm not doing dishes!

- Then leave them and come…

Patsumi isn't going to complain about that. "Girl, you won this time" she thought to herself, following him. "But it was just luck…"

Mimiko fixed her cloak and backpack to make sure that nothing will make her feel uncomfortable. She slept for a few hours only and she was now rather irritated then fresh and rested. She once again looked around the room, to check if she packed everything that's needed, wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders and silently left the room.

She decided that moving out fast and discretely will lessen the possibility that someone will come here by her tracks. She was glad that it wasn't raining anymore. The sky was still clouded, but storm was gone. And it was getting slightly brighter at the East. Sun was about to rise in a next few hour.

She was about to leapt onto the tree when familiar presence disturbed her.

"Shit! I thought, I'm gonna avoid company…"

- Finally princess… Is doing your make up always took you so much time?

She turned slowly to find Kisame leaning against the well and grinning his teeth wider than ever.

- What the hell are you doing here? – she asked, didn't even trying to sound nice. – Shouldn't you've been sleeping?

-It's not your concern princess… - blue-skinned man answered, pushing away from the well. – Am I right or you wanted to do this fast? We're leaving…

- _We_? You hit your head or something?

- Sorry but right now all your opinions are rejected… So move your ass and come already… - he went to the line of trees surrounding their hideout.

Black-haired girl opened her mouth in protest, but she didn't found any right words, Patsumi would have for sure. She shrugged her shoulders and followed him. She couldn't see how proud of himself Kisame is now. When she gave him a suspicious look he looked perfectly normal.

Once they were in forest again she tried once more.

- Telling you to go back didn't have any point, right?

- Sorry witch but I'm not taking orders… Nor from you, nor from anyone… - he added smirking.

- Yeah, that's explain everything – she responded, forcing herself to not smirking back. – So, why are you going with me?

- I hope to have some fun… And do you think I'm interested in watching our couple little "activities" for whole two days?... Why are you looking at me like this? Are you kidding me? Do you think I really fell for you tricks last time? I'm not stupid, princess… The last thing that I would believe is the fact that you're inviting me for sake just because you need some company… Besides, I don't know what did you do with it but you've definitely did not drunk it.

- And what do you think I did with it you smart-ass? – she asked now smirking.

- Woman of your size…

- Are you trying to say that I'm small?

- Well you're not too big – he answered, towering over her with his great figure. – Actually you're a midget for me…

- It would be better for you to stop talking know…If I were you, I would be paying attention to where I'm going. Your head may hit a branch or something…

- Oh, I see you're biting back, witch… That's what I like about you…

- Kisame if you didn't want me to bite you for real, You'll stay quiet for next 30 minutes, understand? Early morning is not a good time to getting on my nerves, you know?

- Alright… Just don't behave like your pretty little friend, ok? Why you women, always get pissed off so easily?

- I don't know… Maybe it's because we met you? – she smirked maliciously at him and jumped on the nearby branch.


End file.
